Destiny
by Drake S. Hellion
Summary: Shortly after the sinking of Jacinto and supposed defeat of the locust horde, they return, weaker, but still threatening again to try and finish the war, now Malikai and his squad are thrust into the war to try and finisht it. I Own Nothing and RnR.
1. Subject 13

**Destiny**

**Opening.**

_A month…one month after the Jacinto attack, the COG have still been fighting a losing battle, the locust had barely given them a week before they returned, just as stronger, perhaps more so, then the last, it was something the COG had thought impossible, all hope had nearly been lost, but, the victory at Jacinto has given them the morale needed to keep up the fight, and a few lies from the chairman, saying the locust are making one last bloody stand._

_Its almost poetic, almost…but the chairman knew something needed to be done, they did not have the men to prolong the war effort, they had the guns, the ammo, but not enough people to use them, so, a final desperate decision was made, ultimately it was the birth of a fighting force the COG had needed, these Gears were fast, tactical, adaptive, brave, they showed everything needed by a soldier and more, but they, like all soldiers, had a beginning and this is theres, the COG-H division and their destinies in the war for humanity's survival._

**Act one-chapter 1: Subject 13.**

**0200 hours, Monday, two months after Jacinto, COG underground research facility 09**

.

Researcher Mayu Asana was walking through the halls of the four level facility, she was currently on level two, her shoulder length fiery red hair was pinned behind her ears, her teal eyes showed she was in deep thought, her face was young looking considering she was 31 years old, her paces measured and calm, the gentle tapping of her heels and the slight sound of equipment echoed in the halls of the facility, currently home to 214 workers, some armed security, and mostly researchers such as herself.

"Miss Asana." a voice pulled Mayu from her thoughts, her eyes turned to the left and she saw one of her colleagues, Henry York, short brown hair, brown eyes and middle aged, wearing a lab coat, just as she was "May I have a moment of your time?." he asked with a serious look in his eyes.

Asana brought her watch up and checked the time, satisfied she nodded "alright, make it quick, I have business." she said as she followed him into the lab room down the hall, inside were more equipment, three more researchers were standing around the various computers and monitors, which blinked and bleeped.

"We've made progress with this one, ma'am, subjects one through twelve had…ceased all mental activity." York reported and gestured to the end of the room where a young man lay, looking to be about 20 years old with long black hair reaching his upper back, the only thing hiding him was a pair of boxers, several tubes and various monitoring equipment were on his chest, arms and legs.

"It is so far the most viable for the project, It's healthy, no mental and physical defects or degeneration detected thus far, considering that it and only three others left, seems we've found the best subject." York said proudly, but it irked Asana when he called the man before her 'It', but she showed nothing for it, it wasn't smart to get attached to ones work.

"Keep me posted on him then, I've got to get going, I have a meeting with several high brass individuals." she turned sharply and began walking back through the doors, she felt the need to sigh, but fought it back, the meetings with the brass were sure to cause her headaches, always the same 'We need results quicker' bullshit, and then if she tells them they're doing all they can, they threaten her with 'then we'll get someone else', but those were empty threats, she was the best at what wanted, what they needed.

With a full sigh she stopped at a pair of steel doors, sound proofed and heavily secured, fours guards standing there, their lancer rifles lowered, with a salute they allowed her inside, sitting on one of the five chairs, she sat straight, fixed her clothes and sighed again, then several monitors lit up and there appeared General Hoffman, Chairman Prescott and Lieutenant colonel Morrison, each was a high ranking figure in the war, lieutenant Colonel Morrison had a old look about him, about 42 years old if Asana's memory was correct, he had seen as much action as Hoffman, if not more, he was rumoured to have been taken prisoner by the Locust, but that was quickly dismissed.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the Chairman spoke "Hello miss Asana, I trust you have good news to report?." he asked deceptively calm, but the look in his eyes showed his true emotions, agitation, fear and desperation, she could relate, this war had taken its toll on them all.

She nodded "I have indeed, our research has recently made a slight jump, at least 42 of the subjects show positive for mental and physical stabilization, twelve have ceased this week, since your last visit, that makes 32 ceases." she rehearsed this speech for about two hours, keeping her voice blank and face emotionless as she could the while.

The chairman looked satisfied to a point "And when can we mobilize them? The first group I mean." he asked, taking a short breath as he relaxed, Asana had predicted this question, and forced down the slight discomfort of the answer.

"Chairman, the first group may be ready in eight months-" she said no more as the chairman's angered yell cut her off.

"eight months?!" he shouted, then stood and slammed his fists onto his table, making the camera shake "Miss Asana, we don't have eight months! We have 5 months at most! The locust constantly push and fight at our already thinning lines of defence! With Jacinto gone we have no place to seek refuge! I have sent hundreds of men to their deaths with false hope! I want results! And want them soon!" he all but screamed.

Asana forced back her gulp and straightened her lab coat "with all due respect mister Chairman, we here are working the best we can, half of us are lacking sleep and even skipping breakfast and lunch to work on this, but, in all honesty, we have accomplished in two months which would have taken at best three years, there is really nothing we can do that would speed up th-" she stopped short as a beeping from her personal data pad startled her.

"Hold on." she pulled it out and looked at it, her eyes reading it quickly, then they widened and a small gasp escaped her, she put it down and looked at the chairman, Hoffman and Morrison with a cheery glint in her eyes "I have to check on something in the labs, please hold on." she stood and rushed out.

"Miss Asana!" the chairman called, but she left too fast, with a frustrated growl he sat down "What could be so important?" he mumbled to himself.

"perhaps, we may have had a break." Morrison said, his voice deep and commanding.

* * *

With Asana.

She ran into the lab room where York had brought her before, walking in she was met with the researchers shaking hands, and smiling to one another, exchanging good works and thank you's "Miss Asana, we've done it, we've really done it." Henry hugged her and quickly pulled back, she nodded and turned to see the man was sitting on his bed, staring at them with confusion.

She gasped slightly, the man was alive, he was moving, he was aware, but he looked lost and confused, that was to be expected though, she knew that much, but still, the situation was a miracle of science and a luck that no one dared hope for "How is he?" she asked, not looking away from the man who was still staring with a confused look on his face.

"Its in good health, as you can see, it is indeed aware of his surroundings, we had some slight trouble removing the equipment, but it seemed to understand we mean it no harm, and cooperated with us." Henry replied and then smiled at the man.

Asana nodded and walked over to him, sticking out her hand she smiled "Hello, my name is Mayu Asana." she greeted, she felt the other eyes of her fellow researchers on her back, the man's eyes traveled to her hand and then back to her face, then, as if he was slightly cautious, he grabbed her hand and shook it slightly.

"My name is…" his voice was smooth, yet held an air of confusion, eyes closing and his brows furrowed in thought, then they opened again "I…can't remember…anything…" he stated, looking worried, and Asana felt pity for him "where…am I?" he asked, glancing around.

Asana quickly grabbed his shoulders and gently forced him to look at her "You're safe…you've been in a coma for five weeks, you have to expect some memory loss, whether they'll come back or not is not known to me, but rest assured, your safe here." she had also rehearsed this line several times, she meant every word as much as she could, but those words were lies in the long run, but for now, he was safe.

The man looked confused then nodded, seeming to understand "Alright…" his brows furrowed again "but that doesn't answer where I am." he stated, Asana felt proud of him, he was smart and cut to the point.

"Sorry, your in research facility 09, the only place we could get you the help you needed that wasn't in danger of locust attack." she explained, and then waited, his reaction was crucial.

His eyes narrowed "Locust?…" he asked, his voice confused.

She nodded "yes, I'll explain it later, for now, rest Malikai." she ordered, pushing him softly till he was lying down, he still looked like he had questions, but refused to ask at such a polite request, plus he was tired for some reason, his eyes felt heavy and he soon fell to sleep.

With that done Asana stood and turned to the others "have a room prepared for him at once, I have a meeting to finish." she walked out, leaving no room for replies, quickly she was back in the meeting room with Hoffman, Prescott and Morrison "I have some very good news for you gentlemen." she stated and smiled a reassuring smile "Subject 13: Malikai, has awoken with no mental or physical defects." she stated, silence was what greeted her.

The Chairman was first to speak, finding his voice he asked "are you sure? Positive?" he seemed relieved and his voice held hope, Asana quickly nodded "that is…" he looked for the word "great, it is by far the best news I've heard all month, miss Asana, if you need more funding I will send it." he relaxed into his chair "I am grateful miss Asana…so very grateful." he admitted and then turned to a off screen person, issuing some orders and then turning back to monitors "I have to go, keep me posted Asana, good bye." and his screen went dark.

Hoffman huffed "I just had several gears take back the remains of Tollen, and he says 'good work'" he then sighed "then again, your work is far more important then I'm thinking, good luck miss Asana, Hoffman out," now Hoffman was gone, only Asana and Morrison.

"Miss Asana, may I ask you a question?." he asked, his face calm, Asana nodded "Malikai, he is the first success, am I correct?." Asana nodded again "good work, for what's it worth, you will be saving a lot of lives in the future." Morrison bowed slightly "till then." his screen went blank and she left the room.

* * *

Malikai, as he was called, opened his eyes slightly and let them adjust to the dark, with a small yawn he sat up and glanced around, seeing some of the equipment gone from before, a pair of clothes sitting on a table nearby, simple black pants and a white shirt, standing and walking over to them he began to change.

Several moments alter he was fully dressed, walking over to the door he saw a small panel on the side, along with some shoes by the door itself, pressing a green button the small sound was made "Yes?" a voice asked, male and none too kind.

"I want to leave my room." Malikai stated, his voice clear through the com, there was a pause and the door slid open, revealing Miss Asana and a guard by the door wearing a slight frown, Asana smiled in greeting.

"Good to see your awake Malikai, please, follow me, I have some explanations you might want." she stated, gesturing him to follow, he nodded and followed closely behind, Malikai was glancing around, no doubt searching the area for anything of interest.

_Good…but soon you'll be searching the field for enemies…_she thought as she stopped and gestured to a door, walking in and being followed by him they entered a room, several folders and pictures, his were on there as well "These are files on your last operation as COG-H, Coalition of Ordered Governments Hunter division." she explained, handing him a folder, opening it he began to skim through it, his blood type, birth place, year and age were all on there, time of enlistment into the COG military, everything.

"First Sergeant Malikai Inuwa, COG-H division, last assignment was the complete annihilation of a Locust surface base east of the Ilima city." she paced around him, her heal clicking with each step "Your mission went bad and your squad was killed in action, the retrieval squad lost three of its members to get you, by then, you were unconscious from multiple bullet wounds sustained to your torso, left leg and right arm, during your stay at a field hospital in a mountain area near Ilima, you went into a coma and moved here…" she took a breath and sat down across from him.

Malikai was processing all this information, he was COG soldier? No, he was special forces of COG, Hunter division, most likely big shots under the command of the higher ups, probably handled the most dangerous of jobs…

The last thought sent a spark pride through him, but it wasn't all good news, his squad, who had died, were now gone, fellow Gears taken by war with the enemy, with the Locust "any questions?" he looked up and saw Asana staring at him, her expression slightly worried, he nodded.

"Who…who was in my squad, their names and my history with them?." he asked, sitting straight and looking through his folder, his eyes skimming through everything he deemed important.

Asana nodded "ah yes, there was five of you, a Valerie Maistrum, age was 24, sniper and recognisance expert, you and her trained in the same academy and were first deployed in Tollen before its sinking, she considered you a brother figure, in fact, it was she who covered your and teams retreat." Asana reached into her pocket, and pulled out a COG tag, the name Valerie Miastrum was engraved on it, it was dented and had dirt on it, placing it on the table she slid it over.

Malikai gulped and slowly reached for it, picking it up he stared at it, as if hoping it would bring back his memories of this woman, this fellow gear who died for him and her squad, inside him, he felt slight guilt and something else.

"the next is Lawrence Jackson, demolitions and heavy weapons expert, age was 20, like you, he was young and full of energy, enough so they said his explosives always packed an extra punch, he looked up to you, he spoke highly of you when he was around others, and when in your presence, he was a rival, but a follower at heart…he died shortly after Valerie, we're assuming an ambush, this was barely recovered." she pulled out yet another COG tag, it was even worse then Valerie's.

It was only half a COG tag, the one half looked like it was broken and thrown into a fire, the words 'Lawr' and below it 'Jack' were only visible, another pang of guilt, sighing he laid a closed fist onto the table a little roughly "Can I get something to drink please?" he asked, his voice slightly heavier then usual.

Asana stood and went out into the hall, the guard beside her saluted and went off, turning back to him she sat down in her chair again "your drink will be here momentarily, now, do you still want to know?" she asked, concerned.

He nodded "I wanna know it all." he replied, staring at the ceiling "all of it, their deaths, my past…whatever helps me remember anything and their memories…" he added.

She nodded "Alright…Julias Sykes, age was 38, he was your Second in command on the squad, and a trusted friend I believe, they said there wasn't a better pair of soldier on a team, you both knew what had to be done, and how to get it done, he was your communications expert, and a helluva of a shot if I remember his scores in the range tests." she sighed "he was good soldier, sadly, we could not retrieve his Tags, they were lost with his body." she said lowly, almost a whisper.

"and finally, the last member of your squad, your younger brother Tanner Inuwa, age was 19, he was…always trying to impress you, even challenging your authority from time to time, and like all little brothers, he would have given you life to save yours…he did give his life for yours…when we found you, there was several dead locust around the area, bullet cases and grenade craters…he and Julias put up a final stand to defend you and wait for KR, but when they got there, Tanner was barely holding on, dragging you towards the chopper, his last words for us to tell you, that he died doing what he thought was right, and to not worry, he'll be watching and protecting you from wherever he is now." she explained and sighed "here…these and this are rightfully yours." she placed Tanner's COG tag on the table, and a small photo, examining it showed Malikai himself, his hair was much shorter, not like now, and beside him was a younger version of himself, shorter hair, and darker brown eyes, confident smirk on the younger's face, while Malikai stared with a arrogant smirk.

"He's…my brother?…" Malikai could not stop the question from rising, the photo was worn and slightly torn, a small drip dried blood on it, "he…looks barely old enough to enlist…let alone fight in a war…" he muttered, tracing his thumb over the photo "I…don't know what to say…my brother, my squad…and my memories…" he clenched his teeth "all of them lost…I can't even recall a single event!" he growled and began to pace slightly in the room.

"I imagine this is difficult, now knowing anything and going the word of a complete stranger must be difficult, but I too don't know what else to say, I suggest you rest on this, let it all sink in, and maybe" she sighed "maybe it jog your memories, and you'll find something out." she explained, glancing at the still pacing Malikai, who was still glaring at nothing.

"When can I be re-deployed?" he asked sharply, turning to Asana with a look of anger, and hatred for something.

Asana was taken back by the question "Excuse me? Re-deploy? But Malikai, you've barely had any rest since you've awoken, and even at the most, do you remember your training? Your skills and even how to hold a weapon?." she asked each question, hoping for a reason to stop his foolish thoughts.

Malikai stopped in his tracks, and then looked thoughtful, for several seconds all was quiet "I…I remember…damnit!" he yelled hitting the table "I remember nothing! Nothing at all! What use am I now?! I can't even remember what a god damned rifle is!" he yelled and then the guards rushed in, their lancers pointed at Malikai, who as soon as the clicking of the safeties were heard was already glaring at them, his muscles ready to do something at any given moment, Asana stood to the side, assessing his stance, it was an un-armed fighting stance designed to lure the enemy closer, but rarely employed, locust didn't believe in an even fight.

"Weapons down now!." the guards glanced at her and nodded, their lancer rifles were then lowered slowly and they backed out of the room, as if faced with a rabid dog ready to attack at the first sign of trouble "you'll have to excuse them, they're my bodyguards in a sense." she explained, turning to the now calmer Malikai.

He stood rigid, still at the ready for anything "I'm sorry…I should not have had an outburst like that, I…need to rest more I think…" he stated sitting and sighing heavily "Is there a room I need? Or do I just go back to my old one?" he asked.

She shook her head in reply "No, we've had a room prepared for you, please, follow me." she lead him out of the room, with a quick salute from the guards and they were off into the halls of the facility, "You're very curious aren't you?" she asked, seeing he was still glancing around, his eyes taking in everything they could.

"I'm hoping that seeing something in particular might help me get my memories back…" he admitted, then with a frustrated sigh added "so far, no luck in that matter." his expression was downcast and slightly thoughtful.

Asana nodded, absently making mental notes on things here and there "I see, don't worry yourself too much Malikai, Sorry, I mean Sergeant Inuwa." she corrected herself on his rank, glancing at him at the corner of her eye, seeing him turn his attention to her with a small frown.

Then the frown disappeared and he sighed "Just Malikai please, I don't remember even being in the COG army, so I'm not, not yet anyways." he replied, and they stopped at an elevator, pressing a button the doors opened and he and Asana stepped in and pressed the button for second floor "How many floors is this place?" he asked.

Asana shrugged "three floor, we were on floor one, below the surface, that level contains recovery rooms, medical and temporary living quarters, its were the workers spend most of their time in here" she replied and they stopped at the second floor "this is the second floor, it contains full living quarters, armory and shooting range, mess hall" and the entered a larger main room, several support beams and glass looking a room filled with tables and chairs, the mess hall, Malikai noted.

"this is your room, it's a officer's quarters, someone of your rank would be used to this kind of room." she pressed a few buttons, unlocking the door, "the lock code is 6452, you can change it if you want from here on, its yours now." she turned to him "well, settle in and make yourself at home, we'll get some events set up tomorrow." she turned to leave, but his voice stopped her.

"What events are you talking about?." he asked, his eyes narrowing in thought and suspicion, she laughed slightly and waved it off dismissively "what's so funny?" he asked, not finding any humor in the situation.

She straightened herself out and coughed into her fist "Uh, nothing, the events is some weapons shooting, just to see how much of your military training was lost while comatose." she explained and then nodded to herself "I believe we might make some progress with your memories then." she stated.

"I see, Miss Asana, I have a question, who was my CO while I with the Hunter division?." Malikai asked, wanting to learn more of his forgotten past, he could see Asana tense slightly then relax, not answering his question they stood in silence "Miss Asana?…" he probed calmly, he was feeling slightly flustered that she wasn't answering.

"Your superior was Lieutenant Colonel Morrison, he was the commander of the Hunter division." she finally said, her voice calm and cool, fixing her glasses she sighed "no more questions, your mind might, and mean it, go into pain if you try too hard to remember, rest for tonight, I'll have someone come get you in the morning so you can get to the gun range and see if it helps." she explained as she walked off.

Malikai stared after her and then sighed, knowing he wasn't getting more information till tomorrow he turned to his new room, a bed, simple, yet better then bunks, a table with a computer, several uniforms and shoes, a washroom, clean "Well…" he mumbled _Might as well make the best of it _he thought and then went to his bed for some sleep.

**End of chapter 1.**

**Now, if would you all please leave a review, with some advice, a nice comment, or on how I can improve, please note these chapters will take quite a bit of time to publish between them, so hopefully they're worth it, thank you for reading and have a nice day/night.**


	2. Wake Up call

**Destiny**

**Act 1-chapter 2: Wake Up Call.**

Mayu Asana was sitting at her work desk on level three of the facility, in her office and was reviewing some papers from the studies of the other subjects _stable…stable…ceased…stable…_her thoughts kept moving and calculating, memorizing things as she read them, looking for answers, it was all very tiring.

"Miss Asana, its Damien, may I enter?." Asana looked up from her work and sighed, standing from her desk she made her way over to the door and unlocked it, she had to remember to put a 'busy' sign on her door when she was reviewing things "Thank you." the man said as he walked in, holding some more papers under his arm, he was wearing a standard security uniform, which was a gray jacket with armor plating on the fore arms, chest and shoulders.

Black pants with armor plates on the calf, thighs and several other placer, but it did not restrict movement in the slightest, the man's face was young looking, dark brown hair and blue eyes "more reports Damien?." Asana asked as Damien set the papers on her desk, receiving a apologetic nod she sighed "of course…" she muttered.

"Sorry miss Asana, I know you're very busy and if I could, I would help, but I'm really only good as a delivery boy." Damien replied, a nervous grin on his face and he was sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck "again, really sorry." he stated and walked for the door.

"Wait!." he stopped and turned see Asana with several papers and folders "if you aren't in a rush I would like to drop these off to Malikai, he's in officer room 4 on level 2, if you could that would be helpful." she stated, a small smile on her face, Damien nodded and took the papers hastily.

"At once miss Asana." and he was off with quick steps, not running, but…power walking, when he left Asana let out a small laugh, Damien was always trying to be helpful when he could, he could have been in the frontlines, but it was decided he should be put to security teams in various facilities instead.

* * *

With Malikai.

He was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, his eyes looked distant _Little brother…COG-H division, there has to be something I can remember, anything…hell I'd give a limb to remember what my favorite food is!_ he sighed as his thought pushed him further into a small depressed state, then in a small beeping from his door panel made him snap his attention to the door "Excuse me, is this Malikai's room?." a voice called, uncertain.

"Hold on, I'm coming." Malikai stood and walked over to the door, pressing a button the door unlocked and opened, revealing Damien, a few papers in hand "Yeah?." he asked calmly, but annoyed at the same time, he was, in his own ways, busy after all.

Damien saluted "Corporal Damien, sir!." he stated seeing the rank medal on the side of the room, Sergeant, a superior "Miss Asana sent me to deliver these to you sir." he held out the papers, glancing at them Malikai could see they were weapon layouts and information, taking them and nodding to Damien who quickly saluted again and walked off down into the halls.

Turning back to his table he set the papers down "Gnasher Shotgun…" he murmured opening the folder and seeing the first weapon, a few pictures of it at various angles "lever actions…compact and supposedly easy to reload quickly…" he began to mumble to himself, flipping a page he instantly felt an attraction to the next weapon, fifty shots, low recoil and… "A chainsaw bayonet?…heh." Malikai found himself liking the idea in the a field of war, someone got too close to him and vroom! Dead and resting in pieces.

"Sergeant, uh…Sergeant sir." Malikai sighed and turned to the door that slid open, Damien standing there, a slightly nervous look on his face "I…kinda left something in the folder, its important…can I have it back?." he asked, trying to not sound as he had just dropped a bomb "please?…" he added.

Malikai turned back to the folder and emptied it onto the table, there he saw a small piece of paper with writing on it, picking it up held it over his shoulder "here." he called calmly, his eyes going over the Lancer data.

"Thank you Sergeant, oh, are you reviewing weapon data?." Damian asked suddenly, seeing the papers and getting a glint entering his ocean blue eyes, Malikai raised a brow and stared in slight surprise, seeing it Damien quickly stood back, his face flushing from embarrassment "Sorry Sergeant, sir, I just enjoy reviewing weapon data, in fact, it's a hobby of mine!…" yelling the last part he quick added "sorry sir, I tend to get excited easy sir…" Malikai would have laughed if he were too stunned by how this kid might trip over his words.

"Damien, was it?." Damien nodded "well, if you like reviewing data, I suppose I could use some help with this particular piece." he held up the lancer pictures "I could use a…refresher course…seeing as I've been out of duty for awhile now." he explained, then after some silence Damien spoke up.

"It would be an honor sir!." he saluted and got a chair for himself "so, what exactly do you wanna know about Lancer Assault Rifle?." he asked picking some other papers up "hmm…holy!" he shouted as if realizing something very important "look here Sergeant, I just noticed this." he pointed to a place on the Lancer schematic that showed the motor for the chainsaw bayonet, some other small pieces.

Malikai raised a brow in question "yeah, so?." he asked, seeing nothing out of place.

Damien went on "This piece is a death trap in disguise! Look at it, one nearby grenade explosion or a rough fall and it falls off, which will either jam the motor for the bayonet OR cause frequent jamming in the Bullet retriever! Oh god how could I not notice this before!? Hold on Sergeant, I'll be right back!" and with that Damien left the room in a sprint, leaving Malikai alone for now.

Staring after him for a few seconds he began chuckling "hehahe…ah, odd kid, very odd…" _but good company nonetheless_ he finished his thoughts and began looking over some more papers "Longshot Rifle…hmm." Malikai began to think of how such a weapon could turn the tide of a fire fight, a good angle, safe distance and steady hand is all that was a needed and the locust would be pinned for awhile trying to find the sniper.

"I'm back sergeant!" Damien rushed in and, to the awe of Malikai, placed a Lancer Assault rifle on a clear space on the table, the barrel peaking over the edge but at no risk of falling off, Damian began to laugh softly "the security officer was a little freaked that I rush into the arms room and took my lancer, I just told him I needed to see something." he explained absently removing a piece above the receiver "this is what I'm talking about." Damien pointed to the piece, and he was right, it looked as if a small fall could dislodge it.

"hmm…you were right, this is a death trap…" Malikai nodded at the piece "What are you gonna do about it?…remove it?." he asked, glancing at Damien and then back to the Lancer, Damien nodded and reached for the piece, carefully pinching it between his mid and index fingers he slowly pulled and bam, with a small snap the piece gave way and he threw it on the floor with a careless shrug.

"future crises averted, now, back to the papers I suppose." Damien placed the Lancer on the floor beside him and grabbed another paper, his eyes began skimming through them, "You know sarge, the Lancer assault rifle it really something, dependable and very accurate to a point, the rounds pack some punch and when you point blank a locust, they're don't even have time to growl." Damien explained, his voice distant.

"At least…that's what my bother, Clay, always told me, he's on the front lines right now, just like my other brothers were…" He mumbled now, then with a sigh he straitened up and began looking through more papers.

_Were?_ Malikai raised a brow "your brothers died?." he almost flinched as he asked the question, especially in such a blunt manner "Sorry, I didn't mean to sounds so…cold." he added quickly, quietly.

Damien waved a hand dismissively "No problem sarge, they died heroes anyways, and they got to fight alongside Marcus Fenix!" he exclaimed proudly, grinning at the sergeant, who was now looking confused "You don't know Marcus Fenix?! The hero of pendulum wars? He was at Aspho Field! Come on, every gear has heard of him." Damian stated, catching the confusion in Malikai's face.

_I bet most gears haven't lost their memories and are completely lost in current and past events…_Malikai thought, then sighed "Sorry, never heard of the guy, sounds like quite the man though, guess congratulations are in order." Damian grinned "but not from me, I gotta get some sleep" Malikai stood "and you better get back to guard duty." he added, Damien nodded and saluted.

"Sir!" and Damien left.

Malikai sighed and walked over to his bed, sitting down and rubbing his eyes lightly _well, that made me tired, may as well get some shut eye_ and he lied down and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile in the mountains surrounding Jacinto crater, COG Military south HQ.

Chairman Prescott sat in his makeshift office, a computer, desk and other simple items placed around the room, he was sitting in the dark, except for the light provided by his screen as his eyes scrolled through multiple reports and documents _Hunter Division, security Above Top Secret, current accessers: Chairman Prescott, Mayu Asana._ he frowned slightly, it was this project that would change the war, end it, hopefully for good.

**Beep**

The chairman jumped slightly and turned his gaze to the door "Who is it?!" he called slightly annoyed, sitting straight, the door slid open and in walked several gears, and Hoffman "Hoffman, James and Jake." Prescott greeted curtly, his hands folded, Hoffman saluted, as did the other two.

"Chairman, Alpha company has taken back Ilima." He stated, his voice calm, but the chairman knew there was bad news "but the losses were…substantial…so if the locust counter attack, they'll be done in quicker then when Jacinto sank." he sighed and added "We need more soldiers on the lines, and damn good ones at that."

The chairman sighed, he had seen this coming, though he hoped it would not be this soon "I understand…but we've had miss Asana's reasurences that the project is moving as fast as it can…any faster and there will be mistakes…" he then sat straight and glared at Hoffman "Mistakes that we _cannot_ afford, I will tell miss Asana we need more results, but I will not demand that she hasten an already fast moving, and important, research project up more." he than lifted some papers and held them for Hoffman to see "these are the latest reports from our scouts, locust are moving on Tollen, seems they don't like it that we have it again." standing and walking to the window he glanced out at mountainous region "Ensure they don't take it back, at all costs." and with that, the discussion ended.

When Hoffman left the office, chairman Prescott continued to stare out the window, his gaze drifting over the mountains, the small camp and the rising sun, with a sigh he turned to the desk again and pulled out a bottle of whiskey, he wasn't stupid enough to get drunk at the moment, just a glass and he set it down, taking out a small glass he poured himself a cup and set it away from sight, drinking it he began to think.

**Imcomming call…incoming call…incom-**

The chairman answered the call "what is it?." he asked calmly, wondering who it could be this early in the morning, suddenly as soon as the channel opened there was a loud gunshot on the line, followed by more and more "Hello?!" he called, now confused and worried

"Chairman!" a voice called, female, but it was a voice he knew.

Quickly checking the line on his computer, his eyes widened _Secretary desk_ were his troubled thoughts, more gunshots, the chairman had heard enough of the Locust Hammerburst to know one when he hear it, and that was most certainly the sound of one, or multiple "Chairman! Locust have penetrated the building! They're locking the doors! I'm trying to hold them off! Security teams one and two are down! I repeat! Do-" A gunshot "AGH!!! Goddamnit! Agh!"

Vroom vroom! vroooooo

"AGH!!!" The agony filled cry of his secretary filled the channel and he quickly terminated the link, glancing at his computer and entering his security code, soon multiple windows showed various views of the halls and building, he nearly gasped as he saw his secretary in half, from the right shoulder to the left thigh, blood smeared the floor and multiple locust were running down the halls, all leading to his office "shit" _they're after me_ he thought and ran to his door, locking it and then glaring around his office _they're not getting me alive_ he thought darkly.

* * *

In the halls of the office building.

Feros, Theron Guard rank locust, ran in the middle of his infiltration group of Locust, there was 5 of them, six if he counted himself, he had been appointed by their holy queen to kill the ground walker leader, their _kind_ as she had put it, and he would carry out this task with efficiency and quietly as he could, they had taken careful measures to keep their gun battles short and quick, leaving two grenadiers to guard the front entrance in case help should come for the humans king.

"Grubs bastards!" he instinctively leaped onto a nearby corner as shot rang out from other end of the hall, a drone to his right taking a stray shot in the shoulder and staggering into cover behind a metal table "Come get some!" the human soldier shouted firing more shots at them, he was trying to keep them pinned down for reinforcements to get there, Feros would not allow it, pointing to a grenadier and growling "_Shoot him!"_ is his hiss of a voice.

The grenadier growled in acknowledgment and waited for the shooting to stop, as soon as it did, he shot from his cover behind a pillar on the other side of the hall and opened fire with his shotgun, the shots hitting the wooden table of the human's cover "_Ground walker! Die!!_" he roared in his gurgled voice.

Feros saw his chance and pulled out a two barrelled pistol, two magazine under the barrel, taking aim he waited, when the grenadier stopped firing, the human shot upward to fire again, it was then Feros squeezed he trigger of his weapon, five quick shots fired and hit the human in the torso, blood spurting from the wounds as he crumpled over in death _wasted ammunition_ Feros thought as he signalled for them to move again.

As soon as they reached some doubled doors, "_Open it!_" Feros hissed, raising his torque bow to the ready, the grenadier from before walked over to the door and gave it a solid kick, the door shuddered but remained closed.

The grenadier turned to him "_Unmoving_" he reported, a tinge of annoyance in his voice, Feros nodded, and the grenadier placed a grenade on the door, this would alert all nearby humans to their presence, but that king needed to die "_For the queen!_" the grenadier shot the grenade an explosion rang out, the doors lay opened and dented out of shape, Feros nodded and the Grenadier and drone moved up in a pair, side by side they slowly moved to the room.

Stopped briefly to glance around the room, there was tables and other objects inside, no sign of the human though, Feros growled "_search!_" he hissed angrily, the grenadier and drone ran in and began looking around in the back of the room, Feros followed them in third, the last two followed suit.

In the middle of the room Feros glared around _where is the filth?_ he thought annoyed.

Boom!

* * *

Chairman Prescott

He stood sharply, back against the wall, he knew the locust were at his door, hearing them hiss and talk, sweat ran down his forehead, taking small breaths he readied himself, hearing the click of a grenade and then a loud explosion next to him, the doors of his office flew open and nearly slammed into him, luckily they didn't fly off and spoil his cover, hearing rapid foot steps and seeing two shadows run to the back of the room he waited, soon a third walked in and stopped in the middle of the room.

Then, the last two figures, two drones, if he remembered the camera images, as soon as they entered he took in a breath and burst from his cover, his boltok pistol raised in his right arm and aimed for the head of the nearest drone to the door, the other drone beside him completely unaware of the danger that was aimed at him, before the drone could speak a shot rang out, the solid magnum round piercing though the drones helmet and skull, not stopping there it went through and hit the other drone in the head, the bullet penetrating the skull but not making it through.

The two drones fell over with a dull thud, running past the bodies chairman Prescott took off down the hall in a sprint, but not before turning sharply and aiming at the red armoured locust in the middle of his office, firing and narrowly missing the locust he hissed "Shit." and turned to run again, hearing running feet he glanced over his shoulder and saw the grenadier and drone running after him _that's right…follow me you disgusting cretins_ he thought turning the corner, but as he did so, he pulled a frat from his belt and planted it firmly around the corner, out of sight till it was too late.

Running he didn't stop till.

BOOM!!

He felt the need to grin, but instead settled for a victorious smirk, Prescott wasn't always the chairman of the COG, he was gear in his career before, and he still kept his training sharp, for just such an occasion _underestimating the enemy is one thing they did…and they paid for it_ he thought turning another corner, only to be met with a fist to the face, knocking him back and onto the floor he glared and saw the red armoured locust from before, the shine of its torque bow alerted him and he rolled, barely hearing the sound of the bolt hitting and embedding itself into the floor and then loud explosion he stopped his roll and fired.

The shot ripping the knee of the locust apart and causing it to fall to one knee, growling and hissing pain, Prescott quickly fired again and this time it hit its shoulder, the torque bow dropped and it clutched its bleeding left shoulder, left arm useless now, standing Prescott stood and glared "I should finish you for all lives you and your kind have taken…" but then a sadistic smirk played its way onto the chairman's face "but I had you locust liked to torture prisoners…" he trailed coldly.

Feros suddenly felt a bang of fear course through him as the words sank in, then he blacked out as Prescott slammed the handle of the pistol onto his head.

* * *

Malikai

He yawned and opened his eyes, immediately closing them again seeing as he forgot to close the lamp light beside his bed, with a groan he checked the time with one eye and sighed, it read 7:21AM, with a small sigh he sat up and swung his legs over the side and stood, stretching he walked over to the bathroom and quickly took a shower, walking out in a pair of fresh clothes he sat down and waited, miss Asana would be around this time to take him for some food, it felt embarrassing to have her guide him, he felt helpless at times.

A knock on the door made him snap his head up "Come in!" he called, the door opened and in walked Mayu Asana, she was wasn't her normal researcher uniform, this was a just a white T-shirt, a small green jacket and a dark blue skirt that reached to her knees "Morning Miss Asana." Malikai greeted calmly with a nod, she smiled and nodded back, then gestured him to follow, which he did.

Walking through the halls and getting greeted along the way the reached the mess hall "find a table, I'll go get some food." she ordered cheerily, he nodded and took a random empty seat, sitting down he waited, his hair still slightly wet, but not enough to bother him, slowly though his thoughts drifted…

He sighed and closed his eyes for a bit "_little brother!_"

_Ilima city…_

_Top secret mission…_

_I'm sorry…I forgot…_

_Valerie!!! Damn it hang on! Val!?…Val…_

His eyes shot open and he felt slightly light headed, but more then that he was shocked, those words, they belonged to him, his voice, was he remembering his past? At long last? They were jumbled bits and short words, but it was something, something he had to look into "here you go Malikai." a tray of good looking food was placed down in front of him, and there stood a smiling Asana, she sat down too and slowly began to eat "eat up, then we'll go to firing rang-" she was cut off.

"I remembered something…" he stated bluntly, as first she stared then she gasped slightly "just bits of conversations, jumbled…I don't remember completely…" he smiled, a rarity "Its start I believe…" he commented, she nodded and then smiled, but something felt off about it.

"That's good to know Malikai, I'm sure more will return to you eventually." she stated though that same smile, he felt…as if it was fake, but he didn't comment, instead he finished his food and continued to think on the words he remembered in the hopes of remembering more.

**End of chapter 2**

**There you all go, this took less time then I expected as I had a burst of inspiration (Gears on insane does that!), if you'd be kind enough to review, fav or alert, it would be greatly appreciated, till next chapter, and thank you to the two people who reviewed and gave me some feedback.**


	3. Transfer

**Destiny**

**Act 1-Chapter 3: Transfer.**

Malikai and Mayu walked through the halls of the facility again, this time they were headed to the training area of the facility where Mayu would see how much Malikai remembered about weapons "I understand you had some help reviewing weapons data with Damien?" she asked calmly as they walked.

Malikai, who had been spacing out for a moment and barely caught her question, nodded "Yes, he was a great help, really…" Malikai paused "knowledgeable." he finished calmly.

She laughed lightly and nodded "Damien does have an impressive knowledge of weapons, I think he knows more about them then the soldiers who use them out in the field every day."

Malikai shrugged _It wouldn't surprise me_ he thought remembering how much information Damien could recall from memory "He does." he agreed as they stopped at the elevator and stepped in as soon as it opened.

As the elevator descended Mayu spoke up "You seem nervous." she stated bluntly "Something wrong?" she asked glancing at him.

Malikai sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose "I'm just tired is all, and excited." he replied lowly as he stood straight again at the sound of the doors opening and letting the lights from the halls "Why do all the levels start off the same?" Malikai asked curiously as they began walking and noticing how the floors begin with a hallway with the exact same paint job.

Mayu replied "I really don't know, if I had to take a guess I'd say its to annoy certain people, or to keep locust guessing if they should ever find this facility." she tapped her chin thoughtfully for a moment "maybe another reason-." she stopped and listened for a light ringing in her coat pocket. She reached in and pulled out a small data pad and tapped the blinking red button "Hmm." she furrowed her brows.

"Something wrong miss Asana?" Malikai asked.

She shook her head "not really no, but we have to make a detour before we can go to the firing range." she smiled apologetically "Sorry."

Malikai shook his head "It's fine, lead the way." she nodded.

In moments they were in a conference room, in the middle of the square room was a circular table with ten chairs, all were simple plastic chairs and the table itself was made of steel with some wood, but both Mayu and Malikai stopped short seeing others seated at the table, first there was chairman Prescott and to his left was LT. Colonel Morrison, both were seated and appeared to be waiting.

Malikai on instinct snapped off a salute "Chairman! Colonel!" he stood straight, his past military training taking firm root. Mayu however didn't salute, she just nodded in recognition and took a seat.

Morrison nodded "At ease Sergeant." he saw Malikai stop the salute "take a seat, we have much to discuss." he ordered calmly, letting Malikai take a seat. Turning to Prescott, Morrison asked "Now, what have you called us here for Chairman?"

Prescott cleared his throat "As of thirteen hours ago, a small Locust force attempted to infiltrate the northern HQ and kill me, they succeeded in entering the base, taking out all the security forces they encountered and nearly succeeding in killing me, however, I survived and captured the lead locust, a theron guard." he pulled out some files. "through various methods of persuasion used by the H-division…" at this Morrison let a small smile cross his face "we've determined the Locust army still has a formidable amount of power, the queen is apparently keeping on the move for fear of our own assassination attempts." he raised a hand for silence seeing Asana open her mouth "No, the theron guard was not told her location."

Morrison took over "we are however, aware of several key locust above ground bases, one is an abandoned munitions factory that's been inactive for the better part of the war." the colonel took a breath "seeing as this information came from H-division, it is very accurate, the base is heavily defended from what the guard told us and he is relatively sure the locust army considers it high value and the COG figure the base insinificent...till we discovered this little piece of information shortly after." pulling out a tan folder he handed it to Mayu.

Mayu read the folder and her eyes narrowed, then widened slightly as she let the folder down "Is this accurate?" she asked seriously.

"It is." Morrison confirmed "That shows that there is indeed two thermal nuclear warheads stored in the very bottom of that facility, and if the locust find them." he sighed "well, we can only imagine the damage two of those could cause to our remaining cities." Morrison let the words hang in the air for a moment before addressing Malikai "And finally we come to you Malikai Inuwa." Morrison stared straight at Malikai, who looked as if a weight was added to his shoulders. "I'm here to take you to H-divisions main base of operations, Your needed in the field and we gotta get you back up to speed and into a squad so you can go back to doing what you do best."

"But sir!" Mayu called, slightly shocked at his words "He still has much of his memory to recover! Exposing him to unknown dangers could send his mind into a breakdown, maybe force him back into a coma!" she stopped as Morrison met her gaze with a piercing stare.

"I am well aware miss Asana, but as it stands, Malikai is needed out there, along with your other candidates." he pulled out another folder marked 'Project: Ascension' "I'll also be taking four others, Jonathon Ackerson, Linda Walcott, Jacob Michigan and Terrance Stryker." he explained.

Malikai narrowed his eyes in thought, he didn't recall any of the names, and what were they candidates for? _Miss Asana knows though…_ he glanced at her and saw her reading the files with surprising quickness.

She stopped and set it down gently "I understand Colonel." she submitted quietly "I'll have the requested patients brought to you when you depart from this facility." she stated softly.

"Very good." Morrison agreed "Now Malikai, if you have any personal possessions you would wish to take with you, then go pack them after this meeting." he ordered calmly and gestured for Prescott. "And what are your orders for H-division mister Chairman?" he asked.

Prescott's face was stern as he replied "I want that facility taken and those warheads in COG possession by the end of the month, soon as possible." he stood "Miss Asana, Colonel, this meeting is over." he stated, his voice still void of any emotion "I expect good results in the future Morrison." with that, Prescott got up and left the room, leaving Malikai, Mayu and Morrison.

"Our transport leaves in thirty minutes sergeant." Morrison stood and dusted himself off "I expect to see you ready ten minutes before then," he walked out as well, this left Malikai and Mayu alone.

"What patients?" Malikai asked with the barest of edges in his voice, he didn't like being kept in the dark by anyone.

Mayu composed herself and met his eyes evenly "patients from this medical facility, like you who have sustained serious injuries in the field, resulting in either memory loss or falling into a coma, you got both a coma and memory loss." she walked over to a plain wall and tapped it, with that a small drawer moved from the wall and offered a folder "I was amazed to see you woke up at all, considering the injuries you sustained, and the amount of time you were out there bleeding." she handed the folder to Malikai "I know you have a lot of questions, and I can't answer them now, H-division is above me." she sighed "_you _are above me now." she smiled "take the folder, It'll explain a few things, I doubt we'll see one another again after you leave." she left the room after Malikai took the folder.

He stared at it, then with a cautious hand he opened it and began reading the contents up front of it _Sergeant Malikai Inuwa, Hunter division of COG military, squad leader…_ he sighed and closed the folder, deciding he would read it later and followed Mayu outside of the room "What is the point of showing me this now?" he asked trying to control his voice "What end does it help you achieve?"

Mayu paused from the elevator and turned to him with a blank expression, her eyes were swimming with emotions and her mouth was a tight line "It just gives me a peace of mind is all." was her simple reply before she entered the elevator and left him in the hall.

Malikai stared after her, then walked over to the elevator, pressing a button, he was heading back to his room to pack. A few minutes later he was sitting on his bed and zipping up his duffle bag with all his belongings, several pairs of clothes, his former teams files and their COG tags and finally his picture.

"Heya Malikai!" he glanced up and saw Damien standing there by the door "Mind if I visit before ya take off?" he asked cheerily.

Malikai nodded and let his friend walk in "How did you know I was leaving?" Malikai asked curiously as he stood and gestured for the table.

Damien shrugged and took a seat "I overheard miss Asana talking about it with some of her science buddies, I figured I'd come say good bye before you left." he replied easily then glanced around "got anything to drink?" he asked sheepishly.

Malikai shook his head "No." he replied then muttered "I could use one though." he rubbed his temples.

Damien laughed softly "I understand that, leaving to another base and then going off to war, makes people a little nervous." he stated cheerily "I guess some people never get used to it."

Malikai nodded "I am a little nervous." he admitted softly "But I'm also excited." he added with a smirk that promised pain to the locust horde when he was sent out again _And this time, I won't be the one running_ he felt guilt hit him at the thought of his past squad "I better get going, see you around Damien." he stood and offered his hand.

Damien eagerly shook it "Give em hell for me sarge." he said with a encouraging smile.

"I will." Malikai grinned slightly "You can be sure of that." he left the room and didn't look back, making his way to the elevator, stepping in he felt it ascend. The doors opened and out he walked, seeing a long hall with several guards standing to attention by the doors, he could see the sun light streaming in.

Opening the doors he walked out and flinched slightly when the light hit his eyes "Sergeant, good, we're about ready to leave, lets go." he squinted and saw Colonel Morrison standing there by a helicopter like aircraft, the aircraft itself had two rotors, one in the front and another in the back, then the standing steering rotor, one its small little wings on the side were duel barrelled troika machine guns, this thing was easily twice the size of a king raven,

"Sir!" Malikai nodded and ran inside the rear hatch, which was another odd thing about this new aircraft, instead of two sliding doors on the side, it opened from the back via lowering ramp, stepping and sitting he took note of the other people in the other seats, all were strapped in.

There was a tanned skinned woman who looked about 26 in Malikai's best guess, she had short dark brown hair and bright green eyes, wearing basic clothes, a black T-shirt and grey baggy pants with boots, she looked in deep thought and didn't know about Malikai's staring.

Turning his gaze to another of the occupants he saw someone younger then himself, the young man looked about 17, maybe even 16, he had messy charcoal hair that reached just below the neck and the front of his hair was tied back with a bandana, he was also wearing simple clothes like the woman.

The other was a older man, a slight scar could be seen over his closed left eye, his eye was hazel and appeared to be in concentration, his hair was a short, about an inch in length and well kept, his skin was a darker tone then anyone else in the aircraft (think Cole's tone, but a little brighter, a little.), this guy too was wearing simple clothes.

But the last one was the most noticeable, he wore a military uniform and the insignia for the rank of Captain could be seen on the shoulder and over the heart areas, and on the other side of his chest was the words 'H-division' stitched into it, the mans face was blank, and no scars or any sign of past injuries, his eyes were onyx and his hair was the same color, his skin was tanned and his hair was barely reaching below his neck.

All in all, Malikai found himself in some weird company "Alright, last of us is here, lets get going!" Morrison called as he stepped onto the deck of the craft. The rear ramp lifted and sealed the aircraft and they felt it jerk, then soften and they knew they were in the air now. Morrison turned to address them "Alright! As some of you are no doubt confused, I will explain what's going on." he glanced at their expressions, seemingly satisfied he continued "You are all now part of Hunter division, a Spec-Ops group within the COG military, I am the commander of H-division, Lieutenant Colonel Hector Morrison, Colonel Morrison to all of you." he gestured to them "I want each of you to introduce yourselves to one another, seeing as you all will be the next squad in H-division." he stated.

The woman spoke up "Sir!" her voice held an air of command in it "I am Linda Walcott! Formerly of the 21st infantry!" she saluted to the Colonel, who nodded back.

"Terrence Stryker." the oldest of the group spoke now, his eye trained on Morrison "Formerly of the 55th infantry." his voice was gruff and held a slightly hostile air to it.

"Jacob Michigan." the youngest now spoke "I'm formerly of H-division." he stated calmly, despite his age, Malikai could tell this 'kid' was most likely a genius in some way.

The military man spoke up now "I am Jonathan Ackerson, H-division and Captain rank."

Malikai was last and he cleared his throat as he felt several eyes on him "I am Malikai Inuwa, formerly of H-division and Sergeant rank." he explained calmly even though his stomach was trying to let out his breakfast.

"Good, and with that you five are the new squad for H-division." Morrison stated and sat down "any questions?"

Malikai nodded "Sir, what are we riding in?"

At this Morrison smiled slightly "this is a M203 Condor, it's a heavy troop air transport unit used almost exclusively by H-division, it can carry about twenty soldiers to almost any location and be out before the enemy scratches the armor plating it." he replied and gestured to the end of the seats where various cases and gun racks stood "it has a small armory as well as medical kits and repair tools."

Malikai, who was satisfied with the answer, nodded. "Where we headed?" Linda asked.

"H-divisions main base of operations." replied Morrison "your new homes for as long as you are within H-division." he added calmly. "enough of questions for now, I want all of you to rest as you can, when we get there you'll be given accommodations and proper hygiene facilities." Morrison stated and then the only thing that could be heard was roaring of the rotors and the machinery.

Malikai leaned his head back and let rest on the hull of the craft before letting his eyes close in a light sleep…

* * *

**Several hours later.**

"Wake up." Malikai felt someone shaking his shoulders his shoulder slightly, cracking an eye open he saw Linda standing over him, she smiled warmly at him "We're here, come on." she stepped out of his sight and he sat up with a stretch, taking off the safety straps he got out of his seat and grabbed his duffle bag and made his down the ramp of the Condor.

He stopped and scanned his surroundings, then froze, the wind hit his face, it was a cold wind and he stepped onto the concrete surface of a helipad on the roof of a five story building in a small, ruined city "Where are we?…" he asked softly.

From the helipad he could see various guards walking along a thick concrete and steel wall surrounding the entire area, a firing ground and obstacle course, smaller buildings and hangers, the ground was lined with small blinking lights and there were guard towers to watch at different points on the walls, each had a Mulcher chain gun mounted for defense.

"This…" Linda said from beside him "Is the very first city to fall to the locust." she stated, her words heavy "this city was abandoned after the COG bombed it from orbit with multiple hammers." she explained.

"This helps remind us that this war has a price." Malikai turned and saw Jonathan was the one who spoke "This city is a constant reminder that the locust don't care about the cities, or the people in them, we helped them take this city, we just didn't know it." he growled and glared at it "thousands of skeletons litter this city streets." he turned and glanced at them "Walcott, Inuwa, lets go." he ordered as they made their way inside.

Once inside Malikai and the others walked through carious doors and hallways till they reached a long set of stairs, Morrison quickly told them to follow him, and they did, when they stopped they came to a room, punching in some words on the key pad Morrison opened the doors and let them in, there was six beds and each had a dresser and lamp "This is your room, the five of you will be staying in this room, bathroom is through that door over there." he pointed to the plain white door at the end "get settled in and we'll explain everything in the mess hall." Morrison pulled out a map "this will lead you around the facility, come to the mess hall in one hour." he turned to leave "be sure. And don't mind some of the other H-division members." he left them.

"Lets claim our beds." Jonathan muttered as he made his way over to the closest one and set his bag down, Jacob rushed over to the opposite and sat down on the bed and began packing his things into his dresser. Terrence walked over to the farthest bed and set down his bag beside it, muttering a quick 'this one.' he laidd down and closed his eye. Linda made her way over to the one beside Jacob.

Malikai chose the one closest to Linda cause she was the friendliest of the group so far, setting his bag down he began putting his spare clothes into the dresser beside his bed. While he did that his mind was in deep thought about all this, he barely knew how to hold a gun, let alone be in something like Hunter division. "Something wrong?"

He glanced at Linda "Nothing, just thinking." he replied evenly.

She nodded "I see." she laid down and moved her bag to the side of the beg, then closed her eyes for a nap.

Malikai glanced around, seemed everyone had that same idea, only him and Jacob were awake now, everyone else was napping on their newly claimed beds "So, your from H-division?" he heard Jacob ask.

Malikai nodded "I am." then let himself fall down on his bed and released a relaxed sigh, the bed was comfortable and easy to fall asleep in "what about you? Where were you from before?" Malikai decided to try and spark a conversation.

Jacob, who was done with unpacking, stood and walked over to the washroom door "I was from a infantry unit till a locust sniper downed me, almost for good too, had my team mates not been there to drag me to safety, I was sent to research facility 09 to recover and then I woke up, waited to get better and before I am re-deployed I am made a part of H-division." he replied walking into the washroom and closing the door.

Malikai rolled to lay on his side, deciding he would take a small nap too, closing his eyes he let sleep take him. Several minutes later he was being shaken on the shoulder again "Wake up." the same voice spoke and he knew it was Linda, he opened his eyes and she was stepping away "Its time to go the mess hall." she stated and turned to leave. Standing he followed.

The five of them made their way through the facility, each taking glances here and there to learn all they could about the place as they walked. Malikai glanced at the map which Jonathan was reading "Left two halls down." he stated and then glanced at them "remember, don't mind some of the other H-division members." he warned and they nodded.

Walking in through some double doors the five found themselves faced with a large room with various tables and chairs, a lot of people, about fifty of them all chatting amongst themselves, till they saw the new comers and all was quiet. "How welcoming." Jacob muttered.

"Well, well…" A uniformed young man called as he approached them "Newbies…and I have to say, you lot don't look like much, A half dead grub looks more threatening." he mocked with a spiteful grin "Least the girl is a looker, unlike most he-"

"Michael Keller!" everyone in the room froze and turned to a man standing at the far end of the room, his chest was adorned with the insignia of a Strike Commander "Your already on thin ice with me and the other higher ups Keller." the man growled, his words seemingly adding weight to Michael's shoulders "So before you shoot your mouth again, remember I'll have your ass transferred out of H-division and to add injury to insult, I will allow everyone to shoot you once with a stun round."

The blond man, now named Michael Keller, stared with a look of fear and turned to the five, hanging his head he muttered "Sorry…"

"No problem." Linda smiled and patted his shoulder "no hard feelings." Malikai raised a brow at her behaviour, she was kind, almost too kind to be a soldier. Michael turned and left, his walk defeated.

"You'll have to excuse Michael, he's a fool, but he's one of the best shots H-division has." the SC stated offering his hand "My name is Gerald Morrison."

"Jonathan Ackerson. Sir." Jonathan introduced himself shaking Gerald's hand.

Linda took Gerald's hand and shook it softly "Linda Walcott, sir." she smiled.

Next was Terrence "Terrence, Terrence Stryker."

"Jacob Michigan. Sir." Jacob shook the SC's hand calmly.

And finally Malikai took the Strike Commander's hand and shook it firmly "Malikai Inuwa sir." he said calmly and then asked "Morrison? As in Lieutenant Colonel Morrison?"

Gerald nodded "Yeah, he's my older brother." he replied calmly and gestured for a table "take a seat and the food will be brought to you momentarily." he turned away and walked off towards one of the exits, when he was gone the five of them sat down and moments they were eating food.

Malikai decided he would be the one to try and spike a conversation among his new team "How long do you guys think we'll be training here?" he asked taking a drink of vitamin water.

"I wasn't properly briefed on that." Jonathan stated taking a drink of his vitamin water "But I'm sure we'll be out in the field quickly." he said lowly.

"Hopefully, I spent three weeks recuperating." Jacob said from the side as he chewed on his beef "I wanna get back into the action." he stated with a frown, then glanced at the others "And I don't wanna die, so you guys better watch my back and I'll do the same for you all."

"I was told I was going to be marksman for a new team here in H-division." Linda stated after finishing her food from beside Jonathan "I wasn't told much beyond that." she shook her head.

Malikai nodded "I…wasn't briefed as well…" he admitted quietly "though I'm not picky, as long as I kill the locust, that is _all_ that matters." he said quietly, but he felt his anger boil and his teeth grit "I owe it to a few of my friends." he explained seeing some of the confused stares he got from the others.

"Past squad eh?" Jacob asked knowingly, then sighed "sorry to hear that, but remember, killing the locust in only a side objective, surviving to keep killing however is top objective." he explained with a wise nod.

"I suppose." Malikai said blankly, clearly not believing the words.

"Excuse me." the five of them turned to a man with faded grey hair, his face was aged and had several small scars, a thinned beard of grey hair and his uniform was a standard officer uniform, on his chest were several medals. "Are you the new squad?" his voice was rough and commanding, put held respect with it.

"We are." Jonathan said with a nod.

The man nodded "Good, I'm your assigned Intelligence officer, I'm the guy who will be giving you intel on your future missions for H-division, I've been briefed on your backgrounds." he straightened up "My name is Zackary Ambrose, just call me Zack." he nodded to them "If you'll follow me, I'd like to brief you on some other matters concerning your new squad and ranks." he turned away and they followed him.

Walking out of the mess hall the six of them entered the halls until they reached a pair of double doors, opening them Zack gestured them in, with a slight hesitation they entered the room and saw it was a meeting room, several chairs and a long table with several monitors on the wall. Taking a seat the five of them waited till Zack was seated.

"please wait for a moment, Lieutenant Colonel Morrison will be here shortly." Zack stated before they could ask questions. As he finished saying his sentence Colonel Morrison walked inside the room with various folders in hand and took a seat opposite of them.

"Sir!" the six of them saluted quickly remembering they were still military.

"At ease." Morrison didn't salute back but instead nodded. "Alright, as of now some of you are no doubt wondering why you're here in H-division, I'll explain that now, so be quiet and I'll answer questions later, first off, Linda Walcott, you were recommended to H-division by your brother, a Mathias Walcott, before he passed away a month ago on a mission." he bowed his head slightly "You have my condolences."

Linda nodded "It's nothing." she stated evenly with a blank stare.

The Colonel continued "Terrence Stryker, I personally saw to it you would be brought into H-division after reviewing your military history, a very impressive record, you participated in the operations of Tollen, you were one of the last men out at Jacinto before its sinking and you have marks for kills." he nodded "Very impressive indeed." the colonel flipped a page.

"Jonathan Ackerson, You've been a part of H-division for a year now as an intelligence officer and have recently requested to see combat, I can understand your request after being behind a desk for so long." Colonel Morrison flipped a page "your targeting score on the range is also high, highest I've seen for awhile now, and your intellect is sharp too, graduated with high honors from Jacinto East University."

"Jacob Michigan, joined the COG military as an underage soldier using fake ID's to enter as a 18 year old when really, you were only 16." the colonel frowned.

"You what?" Terrence whispered in disbelief to Jacob, who sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"It was only after you were sent into the field did we discover this, and when you returned, your superiors repeatedly requested you not be discharged and tried for false information, against regulations COG higher ups allowed it." his eyes skimmed through the paper "And after reading this report, I am very glad we did not remove you, as you saved a lot lives at the assault on Ilima, including the lives of your superior officer who clearly gave you orders to, and I quote "Get the hell out of here", very brave for one so young."

"And you Malikai Inuwa, you're previous deployments for the military have been very impressive, a year of active service in the war and you got recommended for H-division by non other then Colonel Hoffman, you were accepted of course and then deployed as a squad leader for the better part of the war, a few days before the Jacinto sinking however, your last deployment went bad, your entire squad was killed and the recovery team had casualties trying to recover you and your squad." Morrison shook his head "like miss Walcott, you have my condolences."

Malikai nodded "Thank you, sir."

"All in all, your records are all top class, which is why you're all here, cause you're the best of the best, we've chosen you out of thousands of soldiers, from this point forward you are H-division soldiers, under my command only, and I am under the direct command of Chairman Prescott." he glanced at them all "Jonathan is your squad leader, Zack is your intel officer, he'll be the one giving you mission updates and any information you find out there will be told to him."

"Sir!" the five chorused with nods.

"Linda Walcott, Terrence Stryker and Jacob Michigan." the colonel called, causing the three too turn to him "congratulations on your promotions to Corporal first class." he tossed them three medals which they gratefully took proudly. "Tomorrow will be the beginning of your new life here in H-division, I expect nothing but the best." the five nodded "Hawk, that is your squad name, now go rest, you'll need it."

That was it, and they left quietly, thinking over the meeting "corporal first class." Jacob said loudly "Sure beats private second class." he wore the medal proudly on his chest "I feel like I could take on a hundred locust!" he boasted and did a few punches to the air "hand to hand! Let him use guns! I gotta give them some chance of survival!"

"pfft…" Terrence Scoffed "Sure, by the time you land a punch, I'll have downed least seventeen of them." he then frowned "what was that whole 'underage' soldier bit anyways?" he asked. This caused everyone to subtly pay attention to the answer, Malikai included, it was rude to eavesdrop, but it was still an interesting topic.

Jacob shrugged "I wanted to go out and fight for my old man who was pushing ninety four, wanted to make sure the Locust never reached my home so my dad could pass in peace you know?" Jacob received a few nods from his team "So I joined and kept my home safe, making hell for the locust any time I could." he sighed.

"Where is your home?" Malikai asked now.

"where _was_ my home you mean, it was Jacinto, a few hours before it sunk I wanted to get my dad from the house." he chuckled bitterly "when I got there, he was sitting in his chair in front of the fire place like he always did, but this time, he wasn't moving." everyone understood now "He passed sometime that day, staring at the fire place." Jacob then grinned "I had fulfilled my mission in life, to ensure my old man passed peacefully."

"sorry for asking." Terrence muttered.

"Its fine, really, I'm not sad about it if you guys are thinking that, its only natural you wanna know about me." he patted the nearest person on the back, which was Malikai "I am just a all around interesting person!" he grinned.

Malikai raised a brow and kept quiet as they walked in silence _He seems so cheerful for someone who lost their father…_ he glanced at the young man _He wasn't even there to say good bye to him, and yet here he is…_ his thought trailed off and Malikai sighed.

"Squad: Hawk." Linda said offhandedly "I would have thought we'd get a more standard squad name, like Delta, or Gamma, sierra." she shrugged "those kind."

Jonathan shook his head "No good." he stated "There are far more squads then words for them and I'll be dead before we're named Zulu 21 or some number."

"Hawk is just fine by me, least its one of a kind." Terrence said with a careless wave of his hand.

Malikai couldn't really care less for their squad name as long as his main goal was met. "I'm glad your all comfortable with one another already." Malikai remarked as he watched his new squad talk amongst themselves "Least this way we'll have more team cohesion when we start training."

"He's right." Jonathan agreed "We'll need it, considering how H-division handles the more tougher missions." he muttered "So this is a good thing."

Malikai nodded "Agreed." he knew this was a new start, so he was going to make the best of it.

* * *

**End of chapter 3**

**Well there it is, completely rewritten to the rushed piece of crap I posted a few weeks ago, this one took me a better part of a week to type up (much better consider the last one took me only four hours.) If you kind readers would be so kind as to leave a review, it would tell me my story is worth continuing, thank you and have a nice day.**


	4. The Briefing

**Destiny**

**Act 1-Chapter 4: Briefing.**

Malikai, Linda and Terrence both crouched low behind some crumbled pillars of a library ruin; Lancer assault rifles in hand, Malikai quickly wiped his glove on the visor to clear some dust as they kept cautiously low to the ground.

"Where do you think they are?" Linda whispered to Malikai, who merely shook his head. "They've been gone for fifteen minutes already, I don't like it." she added slowly and readjusted her helmet.

The armor they were wearing was a slightly slimmed down version of standard COG military armor, though it had more padding in areas like the legs and arms, while reducing the overall weight, Their helmets were designed specifically by H-division with a T-shaped, matte black visors, built with communications, HUD that included night and thermal vision, not to mention the standard air filter. Given all of this, their helmets were easily the most expensive pieces of equipment on them.

Malikai nodded in agreement. "I know, but we hold our position till ordered otherwise." He peeked over their cover and then moved back into behind it as he saw several figures move out into the street. "Contact, down the street" he hissed as he readied his Lancer. Linda and Terrence did the same.

"Hawk 2, we have confirmed package, situation?" Malikai snapped to attention as Jonathan's voice played through the com system.

"Hawk 2 here." Malikai replied. "We have confirmed three hostiles approaching us at standby point five, orders?" "Engage." Malikai had hoped that was the answer. "Linda, Terrence, we have orders to engage contacts, on my mark."

He turned to his two comrades to see them nod "Mark!" Linda and Terrence shot from their cover and leveled their lancers and pulled the triggers.

The enemy reacted fast, dropping to the ground and rolling to the left and right behind the nearest cover. Only one had been taken down by the hail of fire, and he was lying motionless on the ground with his lancer gripped firmly in his hand. The other two had rolled behind the cover of a car and fallen debris. _No doubt trying to get a sight on us,_ Malikai thought as he surveyed the surrounding area, noticing a two storey apartment building on his left that oversaw the whole street. He could use that to get a shot on them.

"Keep them pinned." he barked to his team mates. They nodded and took timed bursts at the two covered enemies. Malikai took a breath and sprinted across the open street towards the entrance of the building, taking care to avoid the various wrecked cars and debris. Hearing more shots ring out from behind him, he moved quicker and finally made it the building.

"Hawk two: status?"came in Jonathan's voice.

Malikai stopped short and entered a room above the street "We're currently engaging hostiles, downed one, two others are taking cover." he replied calmly as he moved cautiously over to another window on the right of the room. Peeking out, he saw that the enemy who was behind the car had moved to take cover behind a larger van near it on the right side of the street; they were spreading out for something. "Linda, Terrence, careful, they're trying something." he warned them through the comm.

"Got it, thanks for the heads up." Linda replied as she crouched behind the pillar to avoid the enemy fire. Malikai peeked from the window again; the two enemies kept returning fire to his team which meant they hadn't seen him yet. With a steady hand he retrieved his Snub Pistol, the COG standard sidearm, and leveled one of his adverseries on the left side of the street.

A single shot rang out, but it wasn't Malikai who fired. He acted on pure instinct and moved behind the wall of his window and breathed for a few seconds… He wasn't hit, which was good for him. "Linda, report in." he whispered into the comm.

"Sniper, he got Terrence." Linda replied with heavy breaths. "The other two are moving to get better firing positions on me, I need you to cover my retreat." she explained finally catching her breath.

"Understood." Malikai took another long intake of air, and exhaled slowly. "Hawk one: Terrence is down and Linda is pinned by two contacts and a sniper at an unknown position." Malikai risked a glance out the window to see Linda firing several blind fire rounds at the cautiously approaching enemies. "Please advise." Malikai whispered.

"Hawk two: We're nearing your position with the package, we'll be exiting on the alley way next to the bar two blocks down. Try to find that sniper and keep him pinned before then, Linda can hold her own, the package must be delivered to the Extraction point." Jonathan replied.

Malikai hesitated a second then said: "Understood." he hefted his lancer up and peeked over and out the window, looking for the sniper.

"Where's my backup?" Linda hissed through the comm, her voice less calm than before.

Malikai faltered slightly and grit his teeth, he was leaving a comrade to die in order to complete the objective. He could give Linda the covering fire she wanted and let her fall back to safety, but then he would compromise his position to the hostiles on the ground _and_ the sniper. To do so would mean disobeying orders from his squad leader, but if he didn't, he would lose a comrade and a friend. "On my mark." He replied back, "Mark!" he leveled his lancer outside the nearest window on the two enemies who were taking turns using bursts of fire to keep Linda pinned down. With a squeeze of the trigger he unleashed a long string of bullets that peppered the ground at the enemy's feet, who hastily returned indirect, but nonetheless dangerous, fire. Malikai felt a round a whiz by his head and went back into his cover. He didn't hear any sniper fire, so that meant that the sniper either relocated, or is was busy keeping tabs on Linda or him. Either way it was a dangerous situation.

"Thanks for the cover, I'm in the three storey building across from you." he heard Linda's cool-as-ice voice in his helmet speaker. He nodded, even though she couldn't see it.

"No problem, now I want you to return the favor." He stated calmly, "There's a sniper out there, I want you to take him out quickly, we have package carriers coming in through an alley to get here." he explained.

For several heartbeats he heard nothing from her end. A loud shot rang out and then; "Sniper down." came Linda's voice, her tone indicative that she was smiling. "Heads up, both contacts are heading to your position, I think you got them angry." she reported evenly. "Orders?"

"Watch for the package, I'll handle the two coming for me." Malikai replied.

Grabbing his lancer, he quickly slung it on his back, exchanging it for his Gnasher shotgun. The Gnasher shotgun was the most devastating weapon that the COG and Locust employed; one shot up close with this shotgun could tear whole men to shreds. Hearing soft footsteps coming up the stairs he readied the weapon. The footfalls of their feet got louder till Malikai was sure he could feel their body heat, stopping short of the corner he watched as the single barrel of a Snub Pistol appeared. Malikai smirked. These guys were green, using pistols instead of a Gnasher, a mistake punishable by death in close quarters. And Malikai was going prepared to teach them that. But on hearing the click of a Gnasher shotgun, Malikai froze in realization and forced himself to calm down. _So that's their game,_ he thought idly. The first of the pair was using a Snub pistol to draw him out into the open in order for the second to nail him with a Gnasher. The pistol holder's hands came into view. He was moving slowly and quietly as possible. Malikai was sure that if he wasn't so close, he'd never have heard them. When the pistol came turning left as its wielder reached the top of the stairs, Malikai waited a second, then rushed around the corner, holding the Gnasher up. The first didn't turn fast enough to catch Malikai, who fired the Gnasher point into the torso of the second enemy, making the enemy fly back with the force of the shot. Turning, Malikai brought his Snub pistol up with his free arm and aimed for the last enemy's head. Another shot rang out and both of the hostiles were down.

"Hawk two: status?" Jonathan asked over Malikai's headpiece.

Malikai made sure that the two enemies were incapacitated and replied: "All hostiles down, I repeat: all hostiles down." Malikai turned to the two fallen bodies. "Operations Commander, this is Malikai of Hawk squad, all enemy combatants are down." he stated.

Static greeted him momentarily, "This is Op Com, exercise complete. Excellent work, Hawk." a woman's voice said evenly. "As for the members of Zebra squad, you can rendezvous with the members of Hawk squad now." said the same voice. The two downed enemies grumbled and growled, then stood up beside Malikai, their armor and helmets similar to his, save for a zebra head insignia on their chest plate, this was another squad with H-division.

"Dammit…" groaned the man who was shot with the Gnasher up close. "Those stun rounds sting like shit!" he hissed as he rubbed his stomach. If it were not for the armor, he might have needed medical attention.

The other sighed and removed her helmet, revealing a sandy blonde-headed young woman with eyes that were a menacing crimson. Her eye color was very unique to say the least, and it made her glare even more intimidating. "That was a dirty trick, Inuwa." she hissed angrily. "Next time, I'll put a stun round in your face and see how much you enjoy it!" she snarled.

Malikai wasn't the least bit intimidated by her; she had more bark than bite in his opinion.

"Oh?" he drawled. "Last I checked, Rashel, you were the enemy, so I was only following orders and taking you down." he explained evenly. Then on seeing anger boil in her eyes, Malikai decided to let her off quickly. "Of course, had you turned right, you would have gotten me." He patted her shoulder and walked down the stairs, leaving the blonde fuming.

When he left the building he saw Terrence, Linda, Jacob and Jonathan gathered over by the LZ for the Condor. But Malikai also noted the glare he was getting from Jonathan.

"Malikai." Jonathan called once Malikai joined them. "I was just briefed by Linda, you disobeyed a direct order and did not catch the sniper." he stated with his arms crossed. "Care to explain?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Sir," Malikai replied, "with Terrence down and Linda holding the sniper rifle, I could not allow her to be taken down, as it would have been three against one." he explained easily. "Tactically, I needed Linda to achieve success."

Jonathan studied Malikai for a moment, then nodded. "Good enough, but don't disobey orders again." he warned.

"And besides, you save her, but not me?" Terrence asked, crossing his arms. "That's called playing favorites, Malikai." he frowned.

Malikai glanced at him, "The moment you discover how to stop a bullet, I'll start saving you." he said flatly.

Terrence shrugged and walked along with them as the Condor descended to pick them up. "Whatever." he said.

The ramp lowered and they climbed onboard the Condor. Soon the ten of them were on board and leaving the exercise area. "Oh yeah, Linda, nice shooting out there." Terrence congratulated the woman seated across from him.

She returned a small smile. "No problem, Sorry you got downed though." she sighed softly."I should have spotted that sniper sooner." she leaned her head against the hull of the Condor.

"There was nothing you could do." Jacob shook his head. "I mean, we didn't even know they had a Longshot, let alone _who_ was using it." he argued and then cast a glare in the direction of Zebra Squad's sniper. "Then again, if I was up against Linda, I'd be careful too." he grinned.

The Longshot wielding soldier from Zebra growled and removed his helmet to reveal Michael, who glared back at Jacob. "I could have gotten her if there wasn't dirt on my scope." he grumbled something that everyone knew was an insult.

"Enough, Michael." the Zebra team leader, Shane, barked to his comrade. "I'm getting tired of your bitching. Suck it up and stop disgracing us." he growled. Shane was often called an 'old man' by a lot of people, because for a seventeen year old, he acted more like a fifty year old. He was a natural born leader and was calm in most situations he'd been thrown into. In addition to this, he was an honourable man, and thought it cowardly to attack an enemy from behind when the enemy couldn't't see him. Because of these beliefs, he often regarded snipers as 'cowards' and that included his squad's sniper.

"Sorry sir…" Michael whispered, not wanting to provoke Shane to anger further.

"You did very good out there, Hawk." Shane spoke firmly as he offered his hand to Jonathan. "You used excellent tactics out there."

Jonathan nodded and shook Shane's hand. "Thank you." he said.

"Hawk, Zack here, we just had a Op assignment from the colonel." At the sound of Zack's voice over the communicator, everyone was silent. "You know that munitions factory that's supposed to be housing those two thermal nuclear warheads? Well, the COG military can't secure it themselves so H-division is being sent in to help them capture and secure it." There was a pause. "Hawk, Lion and Jackal squad are being sent in." Zack explained.

Jacob whistled, "Ho ho…" as he smirked. "They're sending Jackal? Those guys may as well just leave us and Lion behind." he muttered. Some of the occupants nodded, Jackal squad was the best of H-division, there track record was peerless; they had maintained a flawless 100 percent success rate, and zero casualties. Some of the COG even thought they might have been immortal, given that during all the combat they'd seen, they had managed to carry out each mission so swiftly and efficiently.

"Jackal…" Shane grumbled. "Abis Wards…" Abis Wards was Jackal squad's leader and he was considered a genius among soldiers, turning down various promotions and other offerings from within the COG to stay with his squad and in the field. He was by far the most skilled soldier the COG had ever seen.

"Don't you mean 'Anubis Wards'?" Jacob asked. Abis Wards had another first name that he often called by fans. And the name was 'Anubis', an ancient spirit that was supposedly a god of death, or something along those lines. Jacob wasn't exactly a person who was taught in mythology.

Malikai sighed and removed his helmet, under it was a bandana that held his hair out of his eyes. It was still as long as it had been a week ago when he joined H-division and began his new life. Slowly, he reached under his armor and fingered the COG tags that were hanging there along with his own. _One week…one week with this new squad and it seems that I still have a lot to learn,_ he thought.

"Abis is good." Jonathan admitted, "but even his squad isn't good enough to secure an entire munitions factory under locust control." he explained. "But sending Lion is a complete contradiction, as Lion is a newly formed squad. I'd even go so far as to say that they're as green as grass." His face looked serious and thoughtful. "I really can't see them being of much use to Jackal."

"They'd just slow them down most likely." Terrence muttered. "Jackal is…unnatural…" He shivered at the memory of his encounter with them during a funeral service for Dog and Eagle squad who had been MIA. "I won't lie, Abis just scares me shitless." Terrence added.

"And what about us? We're technically still green in comparison to H-division, but on the battlefield, we've all seen just as much action as they have." Linda supplied from her seat. "I don't see why they're letting two green squads go in with a veteran squad like Jackal." she frowned thoughtfully.

"Whatever the reason," Malikai said from his own seat, "It's not ours to question it. If command wants us there, then we're going to be there and complete our assigned objectives, nothing less…" his eyes narrowed "nothing less." Malikai knew this seemed an odd move for command to make, but he also knew that questioning such decisions didn't serve a purpose in war.

Jonathan nodded. "You're right." Despite being squad leader, Jonathan knew Malikai was dead centered on killing every single locust and that as long as command gave them missions that allowed them to kill locust, Malikai would never question orders from command.

"We're landing at H-division now!" the pilot called from the cockpit as the Condor jerked, signaling its landing on the Helipad. The ramp lowered and it hit the concrete with a clang. "All out!" the pilot yelled. The ten soldiers stood and rushed out sprinting, taking their equipment with them. They piled into the building's roof top entrance.

* * *

Strike Commander Morrison was waiting for them as they entered the briefing room, along with ten other members. These were Jackal and Lion squad. Gerald Morrison turned and nodded in their direction. "Hawk squad, glad you made it." He gestured to the five extra seats. "Take a seat and we'll get the briefing underway."

Malikai, Linda, Jacob, Jonathan and Terrence each took a seat and waited patiently. Gerald nodded. "Good, Abis, you may begin." He gestured to the leader of Jackal squad, Abis 'Anubis' Wards.

The man had an air that elicited respect from his allies and fear from his enemies. He had dark, messy medium-length hair. His left eye was covered by bandages and his visible eye was dark violet in color. It was calm, calculating and sharp. His face was, aside from the bandages, scar-less and middle aged. "Alright." Abis spoke with authority matched only by senior generals like Hoffman, "My squad, along with Hawk and Lion, will be assisting COG military forces in reclaiming a munitions plant that is apparently housing two thermal nuclear warheads." He scanned the crowd, studying their reactions, and was satisfied to see only a flicker of surprise in their eyes. He continued, "It is still unknown if the Locust are aware of the existence of the warheads. But so far, nothing has indicated that they do know."

"Sir," Malikai raised a hand in question.

"Speak, Sergeant Inuwa." Abis said with a nod.

"What if the locust do know about the warheads and are in fact counting on us to send a large force to retrieve them? And when we do, they might detonate them." Malikai asked.

Abis nodded. "That is a very good point, and that possibility hasn't escaped my notice." He turned his attention to the whole room, "The locust are not stupid. Detonating both warheads would be a waste, and if they try this, they'd have to move one of them away from the detonation location before implementing this sort of strategy." He took in a breath, "So it's unlikely that they will detonate them both. But on the off chance they should," at this, he turned to Jonathan, "I want you to be prepared to die, such close proximity to the blast, there is zero chance for survival."

Abis cleared his throat. "Now, to the actual plan." A tactical map of the facility and surrounding area appeared on a large monitor in the background. "Hawk squad, you and Lion are going to go directly into combat with the COG military, keeping the locust attention on you while my squads infiltrates the facility and secure the nuclear devices." At this, a few people looked rather surprised, except the members of Jackal squad.

Malikai raised a brow. _They're entering the facility alone?_ Malikai knew that sort of plan was folly. Did Abis really think his squad could handle it? "So you're saying that while we and Lion are providing backup to the rest of the troops, your own five man squad will infiltrate the building and secure the nukes yourselves?" Jonathan voiced their questions himself.

Abis nodded, his expression not changing. "Yes, I assure you, my squad can and _will_ secure those nuclear warheads. If we can't do that, we'll give all nearby teams a warning that the nukes will be detonated, and we'll take the locust with us to hell." he explained. Taking a few steps towards the monitor, he zoomed in on the image and showed the interior of the facility to the troops in the room. "When I give you word that we've secured the warheads, I'll call Lion and Hawk to come help us take and then hold them for transport via Condor to the nearest COG base so that the higher ups can decide what to do with them."

Malikai didn't doubt that Abis was confident in his squad's ability to accomplish this task, but Malikai, in all of his training, knew that this was damn near impossible. "Sir, permission to speak." he said calmly.

Abis nodded, "Granted."

"This is tactically unwise." Malikai said, and several eyes, if not all, were on him now. "Sending in one squad, even one as good as yours, could jeopardize the entire mission should you fail, and it would be a total waste of lives." he stated evenly, but his stomach twisted under Abis' calculating gaze.

Abis frowned, thinking. "I see your point. Very well, I will take two extra soldiers with us, one from Lion and Hawk, that should be sufficient." he said with an air of finality.

"Who will you be taking?" Jonathan asked, not at all happy with the fact Abis was taking one of his squad.

"From Lion I will be taking Desmond, and from your squad I will be taking Malikai." Abis replied. His tone allowed no room for argument from the squad leaders.

Jonathan however, couldn't follow the superior's orders. "Sir, if I may say, perhaps Linda would be a better choice." he said, trying to keep his voice level, despite the annoyance from his commanding officer. "As Malikai is my second in command, taking him away could cripple my squad's cohesion."

Abis' decision did not falter. "I've taken the liberty of reading your squad's combat record. Malikai's removal will not hinder your squad too much, I'm sure you can handle it." Abis turned back to the combat map. "My squad will infiltrate through the facility's sewer system. We'll enter at this point." He tapped an area in the forest nearby the facility, a lake. "That is the reservoir where the sewer system ends, we can enter there." He tapped the map again and the facility interior reappeared. "We'll leave the sewer system here and make our way into the facility. From there we will proceed to the storage area where the nukes are being held." Abis explained the plan with ease, as if he had rehearsed it a few times.

"When will the operation begin?" Terrence asked from his seat.

Abis' neutral gaze didn't change. "When we get there." he replied easily. "Gather ammunition and whatever you feel you'll need and be at the helipad in a half hour." He turned to Commander Morrison "I'm taking my squad to get prepped now sir." He saluted and then left the briefing room with the rest of his squad.

"You heard him, we should get our gear set too." Jonathan barked to his team, who all nodded and left the briefing room. Inside the H-division HQ armory Malikai and his squad mates all assembled their preferred gear. "Gnasher, Lancer and Snub Pistol." Malikai listed his weapons as he reloaded them, gathered the ammo and hooked some extra grenades to his belt. "All set." he reported.

"Same here." Linda stated as she lifted her Longshot and sighted through the scope. She too carried a Lancer and Snub pistol.

"I'm done." Terrence cocked his Gnasher and slung it over his back, then lifted the Hammerburst, bearing it as his primary weapon. Unlike most COG soldiers, Terrence carried a Hammerburst for the advantage it brought with its single fire, accurate shots.

"Boom baby, I'm gonna level someone with this." Jacob held a captured Boomshot, the grenade launcher could take down boomers with a single shot and even a few well placed shots could bring down a Brumak. As Jacob once said; 'I'd rather blow the enemy to bits rather than put puny holes in their bodies!'

"Then we're all set." Jonathan said calmly as he examined his Lancer, nodding in approval as he pulled the loader back and put a round into the chamber. "Lets go." They nodded and left for the helipad.

* * *

**End of chapter 4.**

**Now if you kind readers would be so kind as to leave a review, it would tell me my story is worth reading and to continue, as the lack of reviews is slightly disheartening, but the reviews I have gotten are very kind and I thank the reviewers for that. With that out of the way, have a nice day or night.**


	5. Infiltration

**Destiny**

**Act 1-Chapter 5: Infiltration**

Malikai and the rest of Hawk, Zebra and Jackal squads all gathered on the roof of the H-Division building. The first helipad was occupied by a Condor, the rotors already spinning and set for take off.

"Hawk, this is your bird!" the pilot called from the cockpit, "Hop in and let's go!"

Jonathan nodded to his squad and piled into the chopper, but as Malikai moved to the Condor a hand on his shoulder stopped him, and he turned his head. He saw that it was Abis who had stopped him.

"You're riding with me and my squad." Abis stated calmly.

Malikai wanted to protest, but nodded instead. He stood back and glanced at each member of his team. Jonathan frowned and nodded, Linda gave a smile, Terrence did simulated a cut-throat gesture and Jacob just shrugged.

"Your squad will be fine, keep your head in the game." Abis said from beside him as they watched the Condor lift off and move away from the base. Another Condor soon landed on the helipad and a third hovered by the room; its hatch lowering onto the edge of the building.

"That's our bird, on the ledge." Abis pointed to the Condor that was patiently waiting for them. "Lets go, Jackal, pile in. Malikai and Desmond, you two as well." He nodded to the two additional soldiers, who hesitantly, but quickly, took seats inside the Condor and strapped themselves in.

"Genobee, what's the load?" Abis asked, as the hatch closed and the Condo began to ascend.

Malikai turned his attention to the man Abis addressed.

Genobee was holding his helmet in his hands, examining it. Upon hearing his Abis' voice he glanced at him. "I'm packing the Boltok Magnum, Longshot Rifle and Lancer." he replied calmly, his voice blank as a new sheet of paper.

Abis nodded. "Good, you'll be with me as we infiltrate the facility." He gestured to the Jackal squad member sitting nearest to the hatch, across from Malikai. "Jahad, you'll be sniper." he stated, receiving a nod from the armoured soldier.

"Chelsea, you're with me and the infiltration team." Abis addressed another member of Jackal, who nodded in acquiescence, her helmet fastened securely on over her head. With a quick motion she checked over her Snub pistol and holstered it.

Abis turned to the last member of Jackal, who was fiddling with a knife; while simultaneously staring at the shining blade.

"Mac," spoke Abis. The man snapped his head up and turned to Abis. Mac had short dark red hair and stubble. His face was middle-aged and his eyes were a dark green.

"You're with the infiltration team." issued Abis. Mac nodded.

"Malikai and Desmond." Abis called and turned to the two soldiers, who felt out of place without their squads. "You're both with the infiltration team as well. When we get into the facility, I want total comm silence and hand signals only, and do not attack unless I give the order," he explained with a warning glare, "understood?"

"Sir!" Malikai and Desmond chorused in agreement.

"Malikai, I know of your hatred towards the Locust, so even if you see a drone, unless I give the order," at this, Abis gave Malikai a warning glare for emphasis, "do _not_ fire, understood?"

Malikai stared, his eyes flickering with anger for a moment before settling back into calmness. "Understood." he nodded.

Abis studied Malikai's eyes for any sign of a lie, and on finding none he turned back to the rest of his men. "When we hit the ground I want radio silence! Hand signs only. Only the sniper team and myself will be using comms. Everybody else is to stay silent and move quickly into the building." he glanced at them, and then nodded in approval.

"We're approaching the landing site! Got ten seconds before we touch down! So far the skies are clear!" the pilot called to them.

Abis stood up from his seat, "All up and prepare for a rough landing!" he ordered over the roaring of the rotors. The ramp began to open while they were still descending, forcing Malikai to grip the railing as the air rushed out of the Condor in torrents.

"Little piece of advice kid," Genobee said from beside him, "land with a roll; it hurts less." He chuckled slowly as he approached the edge of the ramp.

Malikai just stared at Genobee. Land with a roll? What the hell did that mean?

"Go!"

No sooner had Abis said that, did Genobee, to Malikai's shock, jump from the Condor, while it was still in motion. Regaining his senses, Malikai ran over to the edge of the ramp and looked out to see the ground moving by quickly. The Condor was about 15 feet off the ground.

"Oh shit…" Malikai mumbled, as he saw Genobee hit the ground feet first before shifting and going into a roll that ended with him in a kneel on all fours. "He really did it…" Malikai added in a whisper.

"Go! Go! Go!" Abis' voice ordered as the rest of Jackal leapt from the aircraft, hesitantly. Only Desmond and Malikai were left.

"Land in a crouch and roll, that's what Genobee said." Malikai repeated, more for his own benefit than for Desmond's. "Ah shit!" He then jumped, hearing a yell from behind him. Malikai knew Desmond had followed suit.

As the ground approached Malikai readied for it as best he could, when his feet touched the ground he quickly leaned forward and did a roll onto his back, the momentum causing him to roll further and land on all fours like Genobee had done, but it wasn't quite as perfect.

He felt the adrenaline wearing down and his heart steadying, he felt pain flair in his left hand, specifically his thumb. Staring at he flinched when he saw it was bend too far, _Must've been dislocated in the landing…_ he reasoned, then felt a stinging in his ankles, he must have rolled a little to late to take pressure off them.

He gritted his teeth and grabbed his thumb and with a soft growl he put back into place. He stood up slowly and glanced around. He saw Desmond clutching his leg, stringing curses together.

"The hell?…" Malikai muttered, seeing Desmond's ankle bent at an odd unnatural angle.

"_Idiot_." Genobee hissed as he stalked towards Desmond, "I told you to roll when you land, I didn't say it just for the hell of it." He then quieted down on hearing Abis' voice.

"_Enough._" Everyone turned towards Abis, "He'll have to team up with the sniper then, Let's go."

Malikai was angered that Abis had made this snap-judgment to leave a fellow H-division soldier behind, but he also recognized that Desmond was in no condition to be stealthy with that ankle.

As the four of them reached the lake they all took extra precautions to not be seen; crouching and glancing around. The sounds of gunfire were echoing in the distance, and they could see part of the facility above the trees. This made Malikai wonder why command would build a munitions factory out here in the wilderness.

"Keep your mind on the mission." Abis said from the front of the group. He glanced at Malikai over his shoulder. "I don't wanna be caught off guard 'cause you were lost in your daydreams."

Malikai briefly wondered if Abis was psychic, but then quickly dismissed the idea. "Understood." he said, as he followed them as closely and quietly as he could. He was faintly surprised to see them move with such stealth; it was as if this was second nature to Jackal squad.

Abis held up a fist and froze. Like clockwork Jackal Squad followed suit, kneeled lower to the ground and began scanning the surrounding area. _Where are they?_ Malikai thought as he strained his eyes, looking for any sign of movement.

Slowly, Abis uncurled his fist so that two fingers were stretched out, then he pointed forward. Mac silently moved forward at non-verbal order and brought out his Lancer. When he was at the side of a tree, several Drones and one Kantus walked by.

Malikai froze stiff as did everyone else; watching as the patrol passed by without glancing in their general direction. Abis lowered his hand and took to two steps forward. Then everyone mimicked him as they made their way through the thick trees and bushes. They continued to walk further into the brush and Malikai could have sworn that the forest grew more dense as they proceeded forward.

The sounds of gunfire began to grow and even the ground rumbled occasionally. This incited a pang of fear and alertness to within Malikai, who had heard about the Locust emergence holes that the Locust often created to enter battle behind enemy lines. He looked about his team, who hadn't even turned their heads to survey their surroundings. _They don't even look mildly concerned_, he noted. It was then that Malikai slowly realized that Jackal was in a league of its own in comparison to his former squad.

Abis raised another curled fist. Everyone came to standstill again and watched as two drones made their way over to them slowly. They were alert; glancing around. _They haven't spotted us yet,_ thought Malikai. He knew that it was merely a matter of time before they would be discovered, so he raised his Lancer and leveled it on the first locust as if to fire. But a sharp glance from Abis made him freeze his trigger finger in place.

Mac and Abis quickly drew their standard COG issue knives and cautiously made for some tree cover. Malikai and Chelsea both understood their situation now. They slowly hid themselves behind the nearest thicket, and with baited breath they listened as the crunching and rustling of bushes and branches grew louder.

Malikai gritted his teeth and fingered his Snub pistol. A low growl was suddenly emitted, followed by a sharp hiss. The spurt of noise was then curtailed after a hollow thud. Malikai raised his head above the foliage and saw the two drones on the ground, their red blood pooling around their throats. Abis and Mac were both calmly wiping their knives.

Abis nodded in Chelsea's, Mac's and Malikai's direction. Chelsea and Mac both grabbed the bodies and dragged them off to be hidden. They then proceeded to cover the corpses in grass and bushes.

"The locust will notice their missing patrol eventually, we'll have to move out of here quickly." Abis whispered to Malikai. "But remember this lesson: violence isn't always the best solution. Avoid it if you can."

Malikai frowned inside his helmet, then followed Abis and the rest of Jackal.

* * *

**With the rest of Hawk squad.**

Linda pushed herself further into the small crater caused by the blast of a mortar, and listened as the shells sailed over her. She and the rest of the H-Division squads had been dropped right into the thick of it and she immediately dived for cover upon hearing the sounds of mortar fire. She glanced at Zebra squad and saw their sniper, Dan, lying on the ground, his body armor riddled with holes.

Linda didn't have time to grieve. She didn't have time to feel regret, sadness, anger or remorse.

She only had time to kill the locust who wanted to kill her; who wanted to end her life.

She flinched at the thought of dying. She wouldn't lie, she was terrified of dying, simply terrified. Another round flew over her and then with a quick sprint she ran towards her squad. Jonathan and Jacob had both taken cover behind a destroyed Centaur.

"Linda! Glad you could make it!" Jacob called as she stood beside him, their backs against the battered hull of the Centaur tank. "As you can see there's plenty of targets," he raised his lancer slightly, "and plenty of bullets for 'em, so let's bring the pain!" He cheered as he blind fired from their cover.

Linda took a chance and rolled to the side. She landed beside a tree and used it for as cover. She thrust her head out and glanced at the battlefield. Before her lay a road peppered by craters from mortars, and it was surrounded by a forest. The locust were down the road and were deploying en masse. Multiple emergence holes materialized behind their makeshift cover, which was created from scrap metal and fallen trees.

She steadied her breathing and drew her Longshot. Aiming down the road, she spotted a Kantus monk shout orders at various Drones, Grenadiers and the occasional Theron Guard. With a smooth pull of the trigger, her rifle recoiled from the backwards thrust of the loosed bullet, and she ducked back into cover. Peering out cautiously, she caught the light spurt of blood that left the Kantus' head. She popped a new round of ammunition into the empty chamber and closed it before re-acquiring another target.

She pulled the trigger again and a Drone fell over; its chest mangled by the high caliber round. Back into cover again, she ejected the spent round and prepared another, before her comm cracked to life. "Guys, Terrence here! I back-tracked and found a working Mortar! Linda! Call me out some targets!"

Linda grinned. "Gladly," she replied as she brought her rifle out and took aim down the road. "Seven drones, location is 45 by 22. Fire for effect." With that, a loud whistle was heard, died out…and then reappeared. A second later, the seven drones Linda was watching were reduced to bloody paste. "Confirmed hit," she noted.

"Give me another, I got three more shots." Terrence barked.

"33 by 38, four drones and a Theron Guard." She fired a shot. "Three drones, and a Theron, fire for effect." The whistling came again and Linda watched as the locust were reduced to blood and guts. _That's for trying to kill me,_ she thought, as she reloaded her rifle.

Jacob and Jonathan ducked low as a frag grenade rolled near them; a loud, slightly deafening explosion rang out and made their ears ring for a moment before they could hear normally again.

"This is the sort of mission I'm talking about!" Jacob called as he took aim at an advancing drone. Pulling the trigger, his Lancer unleashed a hail of lead, killing the drone quickly.

Jonathan pulled back into the cover, sighed and reloaded his Snub pistol. He glanced at the drone he had fired at, it certainly looked dead to him. "I can't say I completely agree with you Jacob," he muttered, as he leveled his pistol onto another drone and pulled the trigger three times quickly. The locust flinched and crumpled to the ground in a heap. "But I can't say I disagree altogether either."

He saw Linda fire a shot and knew that an unfortunate locust was now missing a heart or a head. Then the mortars starting falling. "Careful, watch those mortars." Jonathan spoke into the comm.

"Got it." Jacob, Linda and Terrence replied.

The whistling stopped, before it started again.

This time, it was too close for Jonathan's comfort. "Move!" he cried, as he shoved Jacob and himself to the ground. The mortar crashed nearby, turning two COG soldiers who were in its path into a red mist. "Shit! Linda! Find that mortar team!" he barked into the comm.

"Alright, I'm gonna try, but there are a lot of locust," she replied. Then her voice came in sounding dead cold. "Alright, I'm gonna move through the trees and see if I can get a better view."

"Alright, be careful." Jonathan warned.

"Always." she replied. With that she disappeared from sight.

* * *

**Back with Malikai.**

He and the rest of Jackal had made it to the reservoir and had crouched near the end of the tree line. Several locust patrols could be seen rushing towards the sounds of gunfire in the distance. _Looks like the others are raising hell,_ he thought proudly. Then he felt a tinge of worry. _Be safe, _he muttered to the others as he let out a low breath and waited for Abis to issue further orders.

Abis raised an open palm into the air. Chelsea moved to his side and handed him a Longshot rifle. He put his Lancer down and brought up the rifle. Staring into the scope, he scanned the tree line as far as he could without exposing himself too much. He had handed the rifle back to Chelsea when he paused as a violent rumble beneath the ground sounded out.

"Corpser." Abis growled. "Perfect, just perfect," he muttered, and nodded to them. "Come on, we have to move quickly." The rest of Jackal squad and Malikai nodded in unison. Then the group proceeded forward in a sprint towards the lake.

As they neared it, Malikai spotted a pair of drones walking out from the tree line to their north. So far, the two hadn't seen them. "Sir," he called Abis on the comm, "North, two drones."

Abis nodded and they moved with greater urgency. Finally they made it to the lake and the small shack beside it. The shack was made of concrete and barely looked like the size of a single storey house. The interior was cramped with machinery and other things that Malikai didn't care to name. In the center, however, was a manhole cover, and below that lay the sewer system that they would use to get into the main facility.

"Open it." Abis ordered Mac, who nodded and got out his Gnasher. "Malikai, close the door, the walls will absorb the sound and make it safe for us to fire in here."

Malikai nodded and closed the door tightly. A shot rang out that was the loud clang of metal hitting wet stone. Turning, Malikai saw Mac stare into the dark tunnel. Malikai didn't really want to go inside, he hated the dark; it made things much harder.

Abis gestured to Chelsea, who drew her Lancer and dropped into the hole. She landed with a small splash and shouted, "Clear!"

Abis climbed down, followed by Mac and finally Malikai.

He landed with a similar splash and glanced around. Surely enough, it was pitch black and near-impossible to see much of anything. He sighed and tapped a button on his helmet. Suddenly the area around him brightened; turning darkness into light as his night-vision illuminated the tunnel, which seemed to go lead on forever into nothingness.

Malikai felt dread stir within him and his instincts insisted that he go no further. He would have listened too, had this not been part of the mission.

"Lets go." Abis said quickly into the comm as he took calm, quiet steps alongside the wall.

The rest of the squad followed. There was the occasional drip of water and a distant echo of gunfire through the stone passage. Other than that however, it was dead silent…and Malikai didn't like it in the least; his instincts gave him a dark foreboding.

"Up ahead, another manhole," Abis crouched low and stared up at the manhole that was a few meters away. The ladder was covered in something. Malikai didn't want to get a closer look, the ladder's handles were rusted, some were even bent and ripped out from the concrete wall "We're not getting up this way." Abis muttered quietly as he examined the ladder.

"There's another manhole down that way if I remember the map right," Genobee stated as he pointed his Lancer down the passage. Abis seemed to agree and took point again, this time only taking several steps before coming to a sudden halt as a loud explosion shook the tunnel.

Malikai braced himself and glanced down the passageway. _What the hell is going on up there?_ He shook his head, and cleared some static that washed over his HUD which made his night vision fail for a moment before it cleared up.

"Sounds likes the COG are making progress." Genobee muttered quietly into the comm.

"Comm silence." Abis played over all their channels.

They reached the manhole and stared up at it, they heard echoing footsteps above them.

"Not this way." Abis said softly as he glanced around.

"Over there," Malikai pointed towards a cracked hole in the sewer wall, wide enough for several drones to get through. The team made their way over to the tunnel and saw it lead upwards. "Well?"

Abis nodded. "Its good." he stated, much to Malikai's relief.

Genobee stepped forward, and swung the Lancer onto his back and began before beginning to climb upwards. As Genobee's feet disappeared through the hole, he spoke – his voice heard through their comms. "It's clear. Looks like I'm in a storeroom."

"Alright, Malikai, move up." Abis ordered quickly. "Then you Mac, Chelsea and I'll follow behind you." he explained. The three nodded and proceeded after Genobee.

When Malikai made it up, he noticed that the room was pretty empty. Several canisters of cleaning fluid, brooms and mops, and a trolley lay scattered across the floor. There wasn't much of anything else. When Mac popped his head through the manhole, Malikai offered his hand and helped him climb out.

Malikai repeated this process with the others till until Abis crawled up and took Mac and Chelsea's hands. They both lifted their leader up with ease. Now they were all in the room.

"Alright, comm silence over, covert movements only." Abis directed.

Genobee inched towards the door and opened it slowly. When he was halfway through it, he pointed his Lancer around for a brief examination. "All clear."

They filed out and covered every direction as they did so.

"Command, this is Jackal. We're inside, how's the fight going outside?" Abis asked.

"The locust are slowly losing ground, but it will still be awhile before we are close enough to secure the area. Proceed with your mission." Jackal's mission operator replied.

"Understood." Abis pointed his Lancer ahead and they moved forward quietly.

After a few moments of walking through the halls of the facility, they spotted a group of six drones run by the opposite hallway. They froze and watched the enemy with baited breath. To their relief, none of the drones noticed them, so they continued on after the sounds of their footsteps stopped.

Moments later they halted at a set of two stairs. Something about this didn't sit right with Malikai, this was too easy, aside from the patrols they encountered till now, it was all too easy, and the air around him told him that the rest of Jackal Squad were feeling it too.

"Does anyone else think that this has been too easy?" Malikai asked finally, unable to contain his thoughts.

"Yeah…" Abis agreed "It has."

Genobee glanced around, "Should we call it in?" he asked curiously, still peering around with his Lancer.

Abis nodded. "Command, this is Jackal, the mission is proceeding smoothly; too smoothly. There's minimal resistance within the facility, I repeat: minimal resistance within the facility. Please advise, over." He waited for a few moments.

"This is command. Jackal, the locust are still fighting and multiple emergence holes have been observed on the battlefield. They might be sending what forces they can to hold the area before reinforcements arrive. That's been a standard tactic of theirs, and is to be expected. You should proceed with your operation."

Abis acknowledged the go-ahead. He couldn't help but feel suspicious, yet he would not question orders. "Let's move." he ordered.

And so they descended down the stairs, taking note of the bloodstains and rusty steps. The stairway seemed fragile, and prone to breakage if too much pressure was applied. They treaded it with caution.

Chelsea glanced around and noticed a shadow pass by them out of the corner of her eye. "Movement."

At this, everyone was alert; their trigger fingers twitching. Malikai followed Chelsea's gaze and saw nothing. "You sure you saw something?" he asked, keeping his voice low.

"Yeah, must have been a wretch," she muttered as she glanced around again. "We should keep moving, I don't think it saw us." And this was probably true, seeing as how it was pitch black.

They made their way quietly through dark halls. But now, noticed Malikai, everyone seemed taut, and more on edge than before. It was as if they were expecting something. Hell, he was too.

Malikai stopped short on reaching a pair of double steel doors, which bore a radiation symbol on it.

"Found it." said Abis. "Set up a perimeter while Genobee gets the door open." Everyone did as instructed. Malikai, Chelsea and Abis stood at the entrance, their Lancers shifting as they aimed at anything that moved. Mac and Genobee examined the door's controls, in an attempt to open it.

"Done!" The doors creaked and began to slide open.

When they had opened completely open, Abis and Genobee turned and surveyed the room.

"Fuck! Move out! Everyone move out!" Genobee shouted suddenly as he turned and made a break for the exit.

Malikai stared at the room and then his eyes widened when he noticed the unmistakable shape of explosives attached to a timer. "Oh shit…" he murmured as he read the time remaining. _3 minutes?!?!_ He turned and sprinted in the opposite direction.

"Bird seven! Evac now! I repeat evac now!" Abis yelled into his comm.

"This...bird…over?" it The voice sounded garbled with static.

"Evac!" Abis yelled.

"Unde…od!" bird one replied.

"Let's go!" Abis shouted again as they made a break for the surface. In about a minute they were back where they started; by the lake.

"Come on…" Abis growled, as he looked to the skies for any sign of their evac vehicle.

A Condor swooped into view and landed a few ways away from them, "All aboard!" Abis called, they rushed inside the rear hatch and sat down, then strapped in.

"Command, this is Jackal! Pull forces away from the facility! The locust have rigged the bomb to blow in less than a minute! I repeat: Locust have set the bomb to blow in about a minute!"

"This…mand…seed…over?" was the static-filled reply.

"Seeders! They brought seeders to jam the transmission!" Mac yelled.

"Pilot! Go pick up Jahad!" Abis called to the pilot, who acknowledged the order by giving them a thumbs up.

"Jahad! If you can hear this! Prepare for fast pick up!" Abis yelled into the comm.

"Under…ood." Jahad replied,

As the Condor stopped and lowered the hatch, Jahad leapt in and sat down next to Malikai "Why did you pull us out so quickly?" he asked as he removed his helmet.

"The locust armed the bomb and its going to blow…" Abis replied and turned the comm on again, "Command! This is Jackal! Order a full retreat! Now!" he yelled.

"See…trans…over!" command replied.

"Shit! Shit!" Abis punched the hull of the Condor as they flew further away.

Malikai quickly turned his comm on. He felt chilled to the bone, "Linda! Jonathan! Terrence! Jacob! Respond!" he called into the comm. He wasn't going to lose another squad! He wasn't!

"Thi...Inda…What?" he could hear Linda's voice.

Malikai quickly tried to calm himself. "Linda, get the others and warn them that the bomb has been set on a timer! I repeat-"

There was a sudden bright flash of light from the windows of the Condor. The chopper shuddered violently, and everyone braced themselves by gripping the railing.

"The hell was that?!" The pilot yelled through the speakers. Then he gasped. "Oh…my god…" He was stunned.

Malikai felt fear overcome him. "Linda?…" His comm was greeted by static, "Terrence!? Jacob?! Hawk! Come in!" he yelled as he stood and stared out the window. Then felt his heart shatter; there was a mushroom cloud where the facility had once been and there weren't any signs of COG forces around the area.

"Hawk…respond…" Malikai murmured. "Please respond…Linda?! Jacob!" his voice was shaky and he felt guilt strike him hard, He was losing control of his emotions. "Jonathan! Respond!" he yelled, and when they didn't reply, he punched the hull, again and again, "_Respond!_"

"I'm sorry." It was Chelsea who spoke. Malikai glanced at her and the rest of Jackal, they were all holding their heads and stayed deathly quiet.

"They're not gone…" Malikai whispered. "They can't be…" He slumped into his seat. "They just can't be gone…" he kept repeating to himself.

**End of chapter 5 and act 1!**

**So ends Act 1, Now, if you have questions, then ask and I will answer, now if you readers who like this story would kindly leave a review, I would be most grateful to know my story was worth your time. till next chapter.**


	6. Plans

**Destiny**

**Act 2-Chapter 1: Plans**

Malikai stormed through the halls of the H-division building, his steps loud and foreboding. He was in a foul mood.

Finally, he reached a set of double doors and shoved them open. He walked into the room and stood before chairman Prescott and various other high ranking officers, each of whom laid their powerful gaze on him. But Malikai didn't flinch. Instead, he glowered back at them in return.

"I demand to see my team," Malikai growled. "_Now_."

The chairman shuffled through some papers on his desk, putting them down as he frowned at Malikai, "I don't suppose you're aware of the damage of being so close to an explosion of that magnitude, do you?" he asked calmly, not at all bothered by Malikai's steely gaze.

Malikai nodded, "Yeah, and I have to say I don't care." Malikai's fists clenched. "Now let me see them!" he demanded.

Prescott stared intently at Malikai, meeting his glare with an ice cool calmness of his own. "Alright," the chairman inclined his head in agreement, "You can see them, but I can tell you that you won't like what you're going to see." he finished and gestured towards the door. "Now leave. I'll inform the guards that you're coming."

Malikai turned and walked out, he felt his anger recede; being replaced with relief and hope. He reached the elevator and rode it down to the medical level.

The door opened and he was greeted by several personnel, all waiting to use the elevators. "Excuse me." Malikai said tersely, and the others shuffled around him and he moved along.

As he walked the various halls he read the signs on the doors, _Room 122, 112..._ He found what he was looking for and spoke to a guard seated outside.

"Excuse me, sir," spoke the guard as he addressed Malikai, "You're allowed to go in, but not for too long, make it quick." The man turned to the door and punched some numbers onto a keypad.

The door hissed open and Malikai quickly went inside, The walls were a dull white, and the stench of sterilizing fluid was thick in his nostrils; he fought back the urge to gag as he approached several beds with white curtains around them. He could hear the sounds of various monitoring equipment beside each bed. Very gently he parted the nearest curtain and peered inside.

What he saw shocked him.

There, in the bed before him, lay Terrence Stryker. His upper body and entire left arm was covered in bandages. Red splotches soaked through the gauze in spots, and discarded bandages, crimson with blood, lay by the side of the bed. Only the steady beeping of the heart monitor and soft heaves of his chest indicated that he was still alive.

Malikai felt a hard wave of guilt hit him.

"We finally stopped the bleeding a few minutes ago." said a voice behind him. Malikai snapped around and quickly drew his combat knife from its sheath; pointing it to a female nurse who was holding a folder. She eyed the knife warily and stood frozen in place.

She had short, well-kept dark hair which was tucked behind her ears, and bright cerulean eyes.

Malikai sighed in relief. In his shock he forgot that he was in a hospital, and quickly sheathing his knife, he turned back to Terrence. The once-powerful soldier now looked so weak. This wasn't the same Terrence he had trained with.

"Will he be alright?" Malikai asked softly.

"I don't know, it's too early to tell, the fact that he's alive is a miracle in itself. He and the rest of your squad were fairly close to the blast." the nurse replied, seeming to already forgive or forget Malikai's previous actions. "My name is Crystal Winstrum, by the way." she introduced herself.

Malikai turned to her and offered his hand, "I am Malikai Inuwa, I'm sorry I reacted like that, I forgot where I was." he explained with a tint of regret in his tone.

She took his hand and shook it. "It's nothing, when a soldier sees their squad mates in such shape – it can faze them pretty bad."

Malikai turned back to Terrence, then stepped back and closed the curtain again. Not able to stand seeing his comrade like that, he slowly and dreadfully made his way over to the next set of curtains. On opening them he saw Jacob lying there with his eyes closed. There were bandages wrapped around his left forearm, his mid-section and some on his around his forehead. Other than that, it was as if he was only sleeping.

"His injuries were the least serious of the four. He was found unconscious, with several deep cuts to his arms and stomach; nothing fatal when treated though, minimal radiation poisoning." Crystal explained. Her tone was like a mother trying to soothe a distraught child.

"Ah," Malikai grunted, staring at Jacob. He raised a brow suddenly as he spoke, "Afternoon, Jacob."

Crystal stared at Malikai curiously, confused at this gesture. _Why was Malikai addressing an unconscious man?_ "Excuse me?" she asked.

"Aw." There was a chuckle from the bed and Jacob cracked an eye open, "I was having a nice dream till I heard you talking, Malik." His voice was dry and strained. "I feel like shit." Jacob added with a groan. He raised his injured arm and studied it.

"You look like shit." Malikai quipped. "Then again, that isn't news." He felt relieved that Jacob was alright, but he'd be damned before he let the emotion show.

Jacob shook his head and lowered his arm. He took a long yawn and stared blankly at the ceiling for a moment. "What happened?" he asked, "After the blast, I mean."

"COG and H-Division sent in several Condors and Ravens to do a quick search for survivors, they found you and the others, and brought you guys back here." Malikai explained simply; leaving out the fact that he had gone to a lot of trouble for permission to visit them. He went on, "You have nine lives, you know that right?"

Jacob shrugged his shoulders; flinching almost instantly as he did so. "I know, feels like I wasted a few back there though…" He tried to sit up and grimaced loudly as his body protested the movement with pain. "Bad idea…bad idea," he groaned.

Malikai shook his head and couldn't help but chuckle. "Get some rest, I'll come back later to visit Linda and Jonathan." Then he turned to Crystal, who had been standing behind him all the while, watching the enfolding conversation with mild curiosity, "And if anyone of them wake up, could you inform me?" he requested politely.

Crystal appeared hesitant, but gave an agreeing nod, "I will."

Malikai turned towards the door, "Thank you." he said and as he walked out.

His mind was more at ease knowing that his squad was alive, if even for the moment. He then turned his attention towards more secondary thoughts. _I have to keep up to speed, so I might as well hit the firing range_.

* * *

**Chairman Prescott**

The chairman sat inside his office within the H-Division building. Colonel Hoffman, Lieutenant Colonel Morrison and several other high ranking military ranking officers were all present within the large office.

Prescott spoke calmly with his arms crossed. "So, what have we gathered on the location of the second bomb?" he asked, his eyes studying the short array of officers before him.

"Sir." Morrison stepped forward, "We don't know how the Locust got the bomb out the facility. According to the report handed in by Jackal, and Sergeant Malikai's opinion, there were no locust tunnels through which they could have gotten the bomb out. The water-way used to infiltrate the facility is also abandoned – so that effectively rules out that route." he explained.

Prescott's brows furrowed in thought. "Perhaps they moved it via ground? Or air?" _It sure as hell did not get up and walk away __on its own__,_ he said bitterly to himself.

Hoffman grunted with a frown. "What I wanna know is, why didn't your Jackal squad attempt to disarm the bomb? Casualties would have been avoided had they done that first."

Morrison turned to Hoffman, "Jackal's report stated that the bomb was armed and already counting down via a Locust timer. You _know_ they aren't trained to disarm locust style bombs, Hoffman." He replied; his eyes betraying his annoyance. "And had your COG forces done their jobs properly and taken out the Seeders quicker, our casualty figures wouldn't have been so high."

Hoffman growled and opened his mouth to retort, "_Enough!_"

The two high ranking officers quieted down and turned their attention back to Prescott, whose face exhibited his frustration towards the two. "I'll not have you two bicker like children," he said with a glare. "What's done is done. It's over with. Now we have to concentrate on finding that last nuke before the Locust have a chance to use it against us."

Morrison nodded in agreement. "You're right, you have my apologies. Well, I have Mongoose, Deer and Eagle squads searching the surrounding area where the bomb went off. If they should find anything of interest should I put in a report, or have it the news reported directly to you at the time?" he asked.

Prescott leaned back slightly "Directly to me," he confirmed.

Morrison nodded and stepped down.

The chairman's intercom beeped, causing everyone in the room to jump to slightly from at the sudden high pitched noise. "Sir," the voice of a woman came through, "Dr. Asana is asking to speak with you; shall I put her through?"

The chairman gestured to the door, "Gentlemen, if you please, I have to take this call in private." Prescott drawled. Soon the officers shuffled out of the office, throwing backward, suspicious glances in Prescott's direction. Prescott seemed to ignore them. "Put her through." he finally spoke into the intercom.

"Chairman." Mayu's voice greeted him a moment later.

Prescott rubbed the bridge of his nose; a headache was already brewing from his recent discourse with the military commanders, then having to break up arguments and the business with Malikai and the nuke worsened it further. He decided that he was not going to put up with anything more unless he had to.

"Miss Asana," he spoke; tired, "Please get to the point, I am very weary."

She coughed at her end and went on, "Of course. Well, two hours ago, seven more patients have regained consciousness and they're awaiting instructions," there was a pause and a ruffling of papers over the com, "What's to be done with them?"

"I'll have them transferred to H-Division as usual, they'll serve their purpose better with them." He took some more papers, and on finding some he put them in a folder. He noticed she had not cut the connection, so he asked, "Was there something else then?"

"Yes sir, I have heard rumors that Locust have secured obtained a thermal nuclear device…" Her words were cautious, as if approaching a feral dog. "Is this true?"

Prescott sighed, "Yes." _I may as well __satiate__ her curiosity for now._ "It is." He terminated the connection and slumped back into his chair, massaging his temples and silently praying that someone would walk in with some aspirin in hand.

"Cindy, please tell anyone who is trying to see me that unless it is _absolutely __**vital**_then I am not to be disturbed." he said over the intercom.

"Of course, mister Chairman." she said, sympathetically. It wasn't too difficult to discern the weariness within him – even through their brief conversation.

* * *

**With Malikai in the shooting range**

The normally calm and collected soldier poured several rounds of bullets down the range and destroyed the targets mercilessly. It was as if this single cathartic act of violence would end the war; his blood boiled whenever he missed. _A shot that misses is a shot wasted,_ he thought to himself. as He reloaded his Lancer and directed the gun's barrel down range again, then a target popped up before he pulled the trigger.

The Lancer's barrel flashed furiously as the casings spilled over the concrete floor next to him. But their rattling was quickly overpowered by the loud shots themselves, as Malikai watched the tip of his weapon heat to a searing red when the last shot was fired. Most soldiers only fired in short bursts to avoid the already low recoil and stop the barrel from overheating, but Malikai fired a constant stream of shots. All Malikai cared about, however, was hitting the targets.

Even as he hit his targets, even when he was sure that _any_ locust would be felled from his fatal bullets, he still fired kept unleashing more shots into the metallic target. But in his mind, the target represented a soon-to-be mutilated Locust corpse.

"Just animals!" he roared angrily as the another target presented itself, and he unleashed hell with his Lancer, Malikai paid no attention and just fired in the target's general direction.

When the shots ceased and the clanking of casings ceased, he felt another presence in the room. More accurately, he felt their gazes on his back, and on turning around, he found himself facing a group of four people. He recognized them being new to H-Division; transferred from COG forces barely a week ago.

He also noticed their eyes, which held curiosity, fear and a tinge of respect. Ignoring their questioning expressions, he marched past them, Lancer carried carelessly at his side. "I'm done here," he said coldly as he passed them and walked out the door into the main training area and lounge.

"_There__ must __be__ hundreds here!" _Malikai could faintly hear a young man yell as he closed the door, no doubt referring the number of casings that littered the floor.

Malikai approached the bench and glanced around, sighing as he did so. There were other H-Division soldiers training; some were being educated in the art of hand-to-hand combat, and others were inspecting their various weapons.

"You look angry," a new voice beside him said. There was a shifting movement in of the bench, which indicated that the newcomer had sat down beside him. "Mind telling me why, so maybe I can use it to piss you off later?" continued the voice.

"Go, Away, Rashel…" said Malikai as he turned to the crimson-eyed blonde, who sat confidently in casual clothing; which consisted of a plain black T-shirt, baggy gray pants and running shoes. "I mean it. Now." he finished with a growl.

Rashel, to his annoyance, did not go. She looked nonplussed and merely crossed her arms and leaned back with a small yawn. "So, back to my question: what's got you down?" she asked; glancing at him. "Did ya fall and hurt your knee or something?" she mocked.

He replied with an angry scowl and a scathing glare. _Why does she hate me so much?_ He really wished that he knew; the fact was that she hated his guts, skin and everything else related to him, and he simply did not know why. "Just…please go." he managed to mutter.

There was silence for a few moments. Then he heard her laughing, holding a fist to her mouth as she tried to stifle her chuckles; her eyes closed in mirth, her form bent over from the strain

Malikai didn't like being laughed at. "What's so funny?" he hissed angrily.

Her laughing died to down small chortles as she sat upright again and regained her nonchalant composure. "You are," she replied bluntly with a roll of her eyes, "Obviously."

This didn't quell his rising temper. "Why am I funny?" His voice was strained and he was trying hard not to yell. In the back of his mind, he contemplated striking her.

But then she spoke suddenly, "Because you're beating yourself up over something that you shouldn't."

His anger visibly lessened and his glare was replaced by a curious stare; his expression perplexed. "Huh?"

She rolled her eyes again and sighed in exasperation. "Whatever happened to your squad, is it's _not_ your fault," she stated, "You know that, right?"

Malikai let out a frustrated sigh. Had she riled him up to just say _that_ of all things?

"Of course I know." he replied. "Why wouldn't I?" He flinched inwardly when he realized how defensive his remark must have sounded.

And it showed when she gave him a smug smirk. "Sure you do," she said cynically. "Well, since your you're so aware of your own feelings, so I guess my advice won't be needed." She shrugged and moved as if to stand.

"Wait." said Malikai abruptly.

She grinned knowingly. _Can_ _r__ead him like a book,_ she thought. But she concealed her inner thoughts asked – her voice bored and uninterested; "Yeah?"

"What advice did you come here to give me?"

She turned to face him again. He seemed curious enough and simultaneously skeptical of the quality of advice she could offer. _Does he think I'm stupid? I'm not in H-Division for nothing._ Her thoughts made her frown, but then she shrugged them off; her face grew impassive as she spoke.

"I was gonna say that you should never blame yourself for what happened to them. It was a Drone that tossed a grenade that killed your team mate. The Drone killed him, not you."

"And just 'cause you saw the Drone toss the grenade, doesn't mean you had time to warn them about it either. Once that damned grenade is in the air, it's most likely too late. All that's left for you to do is to kill the Drone and avenge your fallen comrade." She spoke as if she were a teacher in a lecture hall. "You following me, Inuwa?"

"Yeah, I follow." Malikai replied; allowing for time to let her words sink in. He supposed that in a sense, she was right. He was beating himself up for the brutal hit that his teammates had withstood. Their fate had been unavoidable and not of his own making.

"I'm an idiot." he muttered to himself; his shoulders slumped forward and he leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling. "Such an idiot."

"I completely agree." concurred Rashel readily.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and saw that she was giving him a mocking grin. Her arms sat folded across her chest and her eyes shone back at him – self-satisfied

Despite his relief, Malikai decided that it was his turn to annoy her. "I guess if I'm an idiot, that makes you more stupid than a dog." He paused, scratching his chin in mock thought, "In fact, maybe even more so."

She felt her eye twitch. "Oh really? But I am obviously smarter than you. I mean, everyone knows my test scores are the second highest out of H-Division, so if I'm so stupid, I guess that means you're dumber than Michael!"

Malikai gave an over the top flinch and placed a hand over his heart, then plastered a feigned expression of pain on his face. "No man deserves to be insulted like that."

Rashel couldn't hold back the laughter that followed. She let loose and allowed the guffaws to escape freely from her mouth.

She soon noticed that Malikai was laughing alongside her as well. But instead of her usual witty retorts, she chuckled with him. _I'll make fun of him later,_ she mentally smirked.

Meanwhile, passers-by gave them weird looks. The amicable behaviour was unlike them. First off, most people knew about Rashel and Malikai's hate for the each other, and that Malikai was not known for such bold, outward displays of humour. Certainly there was the occasional chuckle or grin, but never had they seen the pair chortle together.

The simple gesture unnerved them.

* * *

**Locust underground encampment, seventeen miles away from the Ilima sink hole.**

The dank, dark and wide open catacombs of the planet were calming to behold for the Queen; especially when it had been intact. But now she and her remaining generals were forced to relocate on numerous occasions while waging war with the humans. She often found it exhausting.

"_My queen_," a royal guard, Thosa, spoke from beside her as she and he walked along the perimeter of the camp. "_Is it wise to be out here? If the humans should attack, I do not think I can protect you from them all_." The Royal Guard was adorned in the traditional red chased armor with an intricately-designed helmet.

The Queen always felt a sense of happiness when her guards showed actual concern for her well being. Thosa was a hand-chosen guard by the late General Raam and he was a loyal follower; it was him who always accompanied her when she went for a walk beyond the safety of her heavily defended and fortified chambers. "Your concern is noted, Thosa, but I assure you, were the humans here, we should certainly hear of their exploits from the scouting parties." she replied.

Thosa relaxed a little, her voice had a soothing affect on him like it did all locust. "_You are correct my queen, as always._" He bowed his head and continued to follow her, keeping a wary eye out for any cocksure human who might take it on themselves to assassinate her. But he found the task to be difficult, there were too many ledges, cracks, tunnels and boulders to provide plenty of cover for a stealthy assassin.

"What news of the surface battles?" The Queen suddenly asked, snapping him from his observations of the surrounding area.

Thosa searched his memory. "_They are proceeding mostly as planned. The humans took the bait at the ammunitions factory. We estimate that about half of their attacking forces __were __caught and killed in the blast. __T__he area, however, __isn't habitable__ because of the device._" he explained, just as the newly appointed leader of the Kantus monk, Kastus, had elaborated to him previously.

The Queen nodded, appearing pleased. "What of our news on the other device?"

Thosa hung his head slightly; a little reluctant to speak. He dreaded the question. "_The renegades have taken it I'm afraid. __They've__ somehow managed to get it away from the factory under our noses. __T__he other one self__-__destructed as planned__;__ I think they intended to fool your army into thinking both devices were destroyed._"

The Queen's normally impassive expression turned into a thoughtful scowl. "Those ignorant renegades have no idea of the forces they're dealing with. However…" she smiled as she paused before continuing, "This could also work to our advantage. If the other device is indeed intact, we could capture it and use it against the humans again," she said to herself.

The royal guard decided that now was the time to give her his opinion on the matter. "_That would work. With you__r__ blessing I would like to assemble a small force to track down and reclaim the device from the renegades_." He got down to one knee when the Queen turned to him. He hung his head in respect as he made his request. "_My queen_."

She assessed his demeanour, and concluded that he was tense. _Probably from the __summoning the courage to ask for such a thing_she thought, continuing to observe him. "Rise, my dear Thosa," she commanded him at last, her voice prideful and demanding respect like one with her stature deserved. "No longer are you a royal guard." Her words put fear into him. Had he asked too much and was he now being cast out?

"You are now a general. Your first assignment is to track down the device, capture it, and if possible, kill the renegades who carry it." She smiled. "Now rise, General Thosa. You have my blessing and carry the hope of all the Locust." the Queen finished.

He was filled with relief and pride at her words and his promotion. Standing, he gestured in the direction of the camp. "_Should I leave now? Or shall I continue to guard you while you finish your walk my Queen?_" he asked.

She waved her hand, "That is fine Thosa. You have much to do if you are to track the renegades. I suggest you get to work." She gave him an encouraging smile. "And do take care, followers like you are valuable to me."

He bowed, then said, "_I am not worthy._" He then turned and walked towards the heart of the encampment. He would also make sure to send one royal guard to take his place to protect the Queen when he got back.

He quickly spotted several Drones and a Kantus monk, a patrol team. "_Halt!_" Thosa hissed.

The group slowed and stopped five meters in front of Thosa. "_What is it you desire?_" the Kantus monk inquired with respect; the royal guards were often treated on par with generals.

"_Our queen is taking her walk. I would like you to escort her while she finishes her walk,_" said the newly-appointed general. And then, Thosa, to emphasize how important it was for her to be kept safe, growled his next words: "_Do not fail_." It had the desired effect; the Theron Guards all nodded without fully knowing it, and the Kantus' eyes flickered with fear before the group moved by quickly, to go find their queen.

While on his way to the makeshift bunker, he contemplated what manpower, supplies and weaponry he would need to find the renegades and the device. But it didn't bother him for long.

He _would _find them and retrieve the device.

* * *

**End of chapter 1 of Act 2.**

**Thanks for reading and I appreciate those who have reviewed and showed support for my story. Thanks. Till next chapter then.**


	7. Old Faces

**Destiny**

**Act 2-Chapter 2: Old faces**

"Lightmass bomb?" Hoffman asked, his brows raised in surprise at the news he was given. He was currently seated in his office, on the opposite side of the desk was Lieutenant colonel Morrison.

Morrison nodded, "Yes, we have confirmed that there are some parts of the underground catacombs that have not been flooded, meaning they are viable base locations for the Locust, as such, Chairman Prescott has allowed the use of the Lightmass bombs." he paused when an intelligence officer came by and handed him some documents, waving him off he continued. "We have to hit the Locust back before they decide what they wanna use the last nuke for." he finished calmly, but with a hint of urgency.

Hoffman scoffed lowly, "And why can't your H-division handle this matter?"

Morrison didn't fall for the bait, "Because, my H-division employs about two hundred and thirty soldiers, your army employs twelve hundred or so, I do not have the man power to work this operation alone, which is why I request your assistance." he sighed and shuffled through some of the papers, sliding it across the desk, "Please, look at these."

Hoffman took the papers. Reading them closely. "Tell me…" he began slowly, "What the hell am I looking at?" the picture that was in the document depicted four large trucks all connected and carrying a large machine, almost like a cannon, but it had two barrels, and several other things Hoffman couldn't name. "Some kind of cannon?" he thought aloud.

"That, Colonel…" Morrison stood and turned his back to Hoffman, walking over to a window and sighing, "Is a Locust built Railcannon."

Hoffman sat silent, letting the words, and the possibilities sink in, _Railcannon? _he frowned, "Where did the Locust get the designs? Or even the materials for something of that nature?" he asked grimly, clearly wishing he had something strong to drink.

Morrison shook his head, "We don't know, all we know is that the Locust brought it up from the surviving hollows a few days ago, since then, the security around it has been…" he searched for the right word, "Extreme, Locust patrols via land and sky out to about a mile, and underground is crawling with Corpsers, and around the Railcannon itself are Brumak and various Locust elite." he explained easily.

"What does it fire?" asked Hoffman, staring at the picture, studying it.

"The Locust have yet to fire it, it could fire metal slugs, or perhaps nemecyst, We don't know, but it's troubling enough to think that the Locust built it," the LTC replied, "I haven't informed Prescott of this yet, I'm still trying to gather data…" he stopped noticing the questioning stare he was receiving from Hoffman. "The reason I informed you is cause I need help in destroying this Railgun, because…it might be able to fire the nuke." realization dawned on Hoffman's face, "Indeed, if it can, there will be no chance of interception, the missile will become a bullet."

"My God…" Hoffman slammed a fist onto the table, "Well that's just **perfect**! Damn the Locust and their stubborn asses." he growled and slammed the picture onto the table, staring at it hatefully, as if hoping it to burst into flames. Along with the real one of course.

"My H-division scouts are currently trying to keep up with it, the locust are moving it towards the Jacinto sink hole, why? We're still working on that, nothing there but bad memories and a giant crater." Morrison shrugged nonchalantly and sighed bitterly "Why move a Railcannon there?"

"I don't know…you only just told me."

* * *

**With Malikai, H-Division HQ building, training area.**

Malikai stood at the edge of the large training area, arms crossed and a blank look on his face as he observed the new recruits for H-Division, fresh from the recovery rooms apparently, there were a handful of rather…shady individuals in the litter.

But the one that stood out the most, was the one examining the weapons rack too hyperly. With a shake of his and a chuckle, Malikai approached the recruit, "Long time, no see." he greeted with a smirk.

The recruit froze, then with a lightning quick movement rounded on Malikai, blue eyes widening in surprise and recognition. "Malikai!" Damien yelled cheerily as he smiled, "Long time no see!, you didn't write or anything," an expression of mock sadness came onto his face, "And there I was thinking you died or just didn't like me!"

Malikai chuckled. shaking his head he asked his friend, "Still a gun nut?"

Damien nodded, smile turning into a grin as he replied, "You know it, when they told me I was being transferred from security to H-Division! I haven't had much sleep since then!" he stated.

_With your energy, I'm surprised you even sleep at all_ Malikai thought with amusement, then turned to the other recruits, not recognizing any of them "Who are they? They also from RF9?" RF9 was short for Research Facility 09, so Malikai knew that Damien would catch on.

The former security guard nodded, "Yeah, patients, each got the green light from miss Asana, and here they are, ready to serve in the field." he gave a good natured salute and laughed, "I already like this place! Look at this…" he turned and gestured towards the gun racks, where the various guns lay for display, none were loaded, just there in case someone wanted to practice at the shooting range, or how to hold them. "A Longshot! Boltok! And…" Damien sniffed, "A hammer of dawn!" he quickly moved to the rack and took up the hammer "you think it works?"

Malikai shook his head, "I doubt they would leave something like that working in the training area." he replied grinning, "besides, you might end up giving the base a new sky light." he added jokingly.

Damien snorted, "I'm not that crazy with guns…" he paused, "Am I?" he began stroking his chin as if in deep thought.

"Yes…" replied Malikai, "Yes you are."

Damien shrugged, "Oh well, anyways, how have things been in H-Division?" he asked, interested to heard about Malikai's escapades the past few week.

"Well…" And so Malikai began to explain the events that had taken place, from his training to the nuclear explosion. His teammates, having made a mental note to check on them later too, and finally, how H-division worked.

By the end of the tale, Damien was grinning like a child who had heard his about his favorite super hero, "Well Sarge, I think it's safe to say life is never dull for you huh?" he cheerily joked.

Malikai shrugged, "What about you? What have you been up to?"

Damien again gave his overly excited grin, "Well, after our little weapon reviews, I began working on something on my spare time, a weapon like no other out there! Something so accurate! It will make the Longshot seem like a Gnasher!" he boasted proudly. Malikai noticed the stares they were getting at the noise.

'Newbie' a few of the H-division members muttered to themselves turning away.

For what it was worth, Malikai found Damien's cheerfulness refreshing, the guy just knew how to lighten the mood in any situation. He was one of the few people Malikai openly talked with. "Oh really?" Malikai chuckled as he shook his head "And do I dare ask what this weapon is?"

Damien leaned closer to Malikai and whispered in a voice that implied he was about to give a massive secret, "You can…but I won't tell you." and Damien leaned away and began laughing at Malikai's dumbfounded expression.

"Hello loser! And…" the voice of Rashel greeted them as Malikai and Damien were caught off guard by the H-division soldier, "And…hmm, I don't know you and I know everyone." she stated, squinting at Damien with her crimson eyes, making said person fidget slightly under the gaze.

"I'm sure you do," Malikai agreed dryly _Well, today certainly promises to be…interesting_

"Hmm…nope, don't know ya kid," she thrust her hand towards Damien, "Name's Rashel, friends call me Shelly." she greeted with a smile.

Damien grinned and took it, then shook it softly. "Damien, friends call me…well Damien," he said. Malikai, who was watching with a raised brow, finally caught what was going on. "Newly transferred here to H-division." finished Damien.

"Newbie huh?" Rashel asked, her smile turning into a devious grin, "Care to take a tour? I'm bored and have nothing better to do." she explained.

Damien nodded, smiling at the offer, "Sure," he turned to Malikai with a questioning stare, "You gonna come along? Sarge."

Malikai stared for a moment, then shook his head, "No, I have other matters to take care of." he replied and then added, "You know, Damien," he grinned just the slightest "You can let go of her hand now."

Damien released the hand he was still holding quickly, "Sorry, I just uh…got caught in the conversation?…" he offered weakly.

"Sure you did." Malikai said.

"Did I miss something?" Rashel asked, glancing between the two curiously.

"Nothing, nothing at all, enjoy the tour Damien, and careful of the food, it's tough to get down the first time you eat it." Malikai chuckled, turned and began to walk away. He could hear Rashel suggesting they visit the infirmary first, but not much else as he was too far away from them now to listen without hearing someone else nearby. But for now, he had to get some rest and ask Morrison what he was going to do next.

* * *

**Unknown location**

"_Get some fire on those grubs!"_

_Soldiers howled and shooting was rampant, the buildings of the street were in ruins, few barely standing as the rain poured hard, lightning cracking across the sky, followed by the deep boom of the thunder. The scene was chaos, it was war._

"_I need a medic! Get me a fucking medic!"_

_More screams and explosions, more death followed, more lives lost to the Locust. An explosion rang out and several soldiers were reduced to a fine red mist, leaving a few who saw it stunned at how quickly they had disappeared. One soldier saw on the sidelines, hugging his knees close and sobbing, his Lancer long forgotten at his side._

"_My God! Oh my God!" Screamed a full grown man as he observed his severed arm a few feet away, clutching the bleeding stubble that was once his shoulder. Clearly, the battle had taken it's toll._

"_This is Vector company! Where the hell is our air support!" a sergeant yelled into his com only to be greeted by static, "Command! Where is our air support? I say again-" the sergeant spoke no further as his head exploded in a gory mess._

"_Shit!" another soldier, a private, stumbled over to the sergeant shaking the shoulders of the headless corpse "Come on sarge!" he called in desperation, a sign hanging on a makeshift barrier with the letters 'Jan' being the only readable letters, everything else was smeared with ash, burned black or just sheared away._

_Malikai! Malikai! Wake the hell up already!_

_

* * *

_

**H-division main building. Hawk squad barracks.**

Malikai opened his eyes and then rolled in his bed to face the door _Was that a dream? Was that my past? Am I finally getting my memories back?_ he didn't let his excitement show when sat up and stared at the shadowed figure in the doorway, "Yeah?" his voice was still tired.

"Morrison called a meeting, and he wants your attendance." the figure explained, "Now move it!" and it was off down the hall.

Malikai didn't question it, he simply stood, got ready and moved to the meeting hall. A place Malikai dreaded, it was where Morrison called them list the names of teams who had died during their missions, it was Malikai thought he would hear his own team name called.

A few minutes later he entered the large hall, Morrison stood at center stage, arms crossed and usual stern face. Finally, when Malikai had entered and Morrison was satisfied, he nodded to them in greeting than the meeting began. "As you all know, Jannermont has been attacked repeatedly by the Locust for as long as this war has been going on, emergence holes, Brumak charges and even bombing by mortars for days on end, but not once!" Morrison raised a single finger "Have we let them take it! Cause Jannermont is home to a large number of civilians, and now, in the past three hours…" he spoke with conviction and pride.

Malikai was just staring at Morrison _Jannermont?…_ he heard rumors that the city was COG controlled, so why all the fuss now? Did the Locust take it?

"And a few moments ago, COG forces radioed in…" Morrison's words faded to nothing as they reached Malikai's ears.

"Jannermont?…" He mumbled in inaudibly to himself _Jan…from my dream? _Malikai was working his mind on figuring if this meant something or was if it was just some sleep deprived paranoia on his part. _It has to be a coincidence…I mean…really…_ he took a breath and let out it slowly.

"From their transmission, they are encountering a massive locust push, apparently, one tough enough to take the city, the COG forces stationed there are doing their best, but at the end of the week, the city will be completely taken…" Morrison trailed off, deciding to let the information sink in.

The result was instantaneous, the room burst into hushed chatter. It was then that Malikai realised that every soldier in this room was a squad leader, Horse, Goat, Hound, Snake and more others.

"I know what you're thinking," Malikai fought back a gasp and turned to face Abis, who was just standing and staring at Malikai intently, "Why, oh why am I in a meeting with squad leaders?" he continued calmly without an ounce of humour.

"I…was thinking that…" Malikai admitted slowly.

"Ah, well, I suppose someone forgot to mention it, you're here cause your current squad leader is down, as second in command you're attending in his stead."

"Oh." Malikai said lamely.

"Indeed," Abis gestured back to the stage "Pay attention, Morrison is speaking again." Malikai turned back to the stage and closed his eyes and let out a small sigh.

Opening his eyes he focused on Morrison's voice again. "With those words, COG forces have requested assistance from H-division, so I'm sending in multiple squads, among them are as follows, Aardvark, Ferret, Gorilla, Whale, Jackal, Hound, Wolf, Zebra and Hawk. The mentioned squads prepare to leave, your Condors leave within the next fifteen minutes." Morrison finished.

That was by far the largest H-division deployment to one area, Malikai noted, but what really caught his attention was the fact his squad was on the list, when only he was actually combat ready, everyone else was WIA and recovering. So why his squad? It didn't make much sense.

Then again, things were a bit weird for Malikai lately anyways, so he just chalked it up to horrible luck and lack of sleep.

"Malikai Inuwa," Malikai had only now just noticed that Morrison stood before him, "Follow me, I'm sure you have questions." with a nod from Malikai the two left the meeting hall and proceeded to the colonels office.

Once there they took their separate seats and proceeded to sit in silence for awhile.

Till finally it was broken. "Why was my squad on the list?" Malikai asked with interest.

"Because you're filling in as leader, and you'll be given another squad to command while yours is incapacitated, that should be no really problem, or if you want, we could just stick you with Jackal again?" Morrison said coolly.

Malikai considered the options, become a temporary leader? Or join Jackal as a temporary member?

"I'll go with Jackal, sir." he decided calmly.

Morrison nodded, "Alright, I'll inform Abis, you can go and get ready." Morrison waved him off and Malikai exited the office and headed straight for the armoury.

Having memorized the route he entered and immediately saw other squads getting their weapons set, after grabbing some spare ammo and pair of frag grenades from the lockers, he went to gun racks, grabbing a Lancer, Gnasher and Snub pistol, he turned and exited the large room.

His next destination was the landing pads on the roof. "Hey sarge!" Malikai stopped and turned to face Damien, who stared curiously at him, "You heading out?" he asked, though probably already knowing the answer seeing as Malikai knew he looked like he was geared for war.

"Yeah," Malikai nodded "I am." he grinned reassuringly, "But don't worry, I'll be back."

Damien shared the grin, "Good to know! Kick some ass sarge!" he cheered, again making him and Malikai earn glances from the surrounding people, who _thought_ they were being inconspicuous.

"I always do, Damien, I always do." Malikai smirked, then continued on his way to the roof, seeing the Condor hovering there.

Abis and the rest of Jackal sitting inside, he walked over, got it and sat into a seat, "Good to be working with you guys again." he greeted them.

Abis nodded, "I suppose it is, hopefully this time we're not too late to make a difference." he replied icily, apparently still sore over the bomb.

"What's our objective?" Malikai called over the sound of the engines.

"To retake the city! Or at least make the Locust think twice about trying to push further." Abis replied, then sighed, leaning his head against the hull. "Just wait and see, Malikai, just wait and see."

**End of chapter.**

**Sorry for such a long update...I actually had this chapter done for awhile, just never posted it. sorry.  
**


End file.
